


The Sapphire in the Mountain

by SongsofPsyche



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Dragon genie, Dwalin is really mean, Dwarves as Cats, Erebor, Grief/Mourning, King Thorin, M/M, Magic, Magic teapots, Mute Fili, Orcs, Ori is a cat, Poor Dori, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Fíli, Psychological Trauma, Smaug - Freeform, Smaug is a mix of Sherlock and RuPaul, Talking Animals, Thief Kili, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, a song is a prelude to a dick, aladdin - Freeform, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: Kili is a lonely thief in the kingdom of Erebor longing for something more in life, Fili is the Prince of Erebor who's dark past haunts him and destined for a future that he not ready for. Fate intertwines their lives forever when Kili is kidnapped and forced to retrieve a magical silver teapot from a cave. Will he end up becoming the sapphire in the mountain?
Relationships: Kili/Fili
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hear me out. This is a retelling of Aladdin set in Middle Earth. I watched it the other day and thought it would make a beautiful story. This is very similar to the other story I wrote Of Magic and Sand, I know it’s lazy to do a name swap but I had so much fun writing those characters and I am not ready to let them go but that story is done. Then I was thinking the other night that Kili would make a great thief and Fili would make a great Prince and that they kinda fit perfectly. Come to think of it, I probably should have written it as Kili/Fili first.  
> And then of course Smaug as a dancing genie popped into my head and I couldn’t let it go.  
> So I am writing this not only because we are in a pandemic and I am stuck at home all the time now with nothing to do but also purely for my own entertainment and I decided to post because I love hearing from my readers about what they think of my writing.  
> So please enjoy my retelling of Aladdin aka Of Magic and Sand With Fili and Kili.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a dark cave is discovered and the prophecy of the sapphire in the mountain is told.

It all began on a dark, dark night. With a dark figure....and her dark plan. A horse skidded in the sand, allowing Dori, a short stout dwarf dressed in a dark tattered blue tunic to jump off. His fat fingers gripped the saddle as he lowered himself to the ground and then dusted the dry blood off of his pants. A tall figure watched him with narrowed eyes. He stared up at him, never before had he seen such grace and beauty in any dwarrowdam. Of course, he had heard the rumors of such a fair creature who had claimed a spot amongst sons of Durin in the halls of Erebor.And now that he was standing before her. Lady Nunirika was tall, and lustrous, her long black hair gathered neatly in a single braid down her back. Her red velvet corset embraced her bosom, gold jewelry hung from her nose ears and naval. Her skirt was black as the night, and littered with thousands of gold coins. The most striking thing about her was the dragon tattoo that appeared to be slithering from her breasts, the dragon wrapped around her neck and the head settled itself on her shoulder. Her large black eyes were rimmed in charcoal and her lips were the deepest shade of rose. On her shoulder sat a large red parrot with eyes that seemed to glint like jewels in soft starlight. She stroked it's head a few times with her right hand. In her left hand held a long golden teapot shaped like a dragon. It had sparking red rubies for eyes, and emeralds for scales. The staff itself was probably worth its weight ten times in gold and Dori felt his fingers itching to get a hold of it.

"You're late, Dori." She said, her voice sounded like the chorus of a thousand angels singing and yet it was cold and sharp as a dagger.

"Apologies, my lady. But I had some trouble obtaining it. Had to slit a fair amount of throats in order to get it, but I have it either way."

He pulled out of his tunic the treasure that he brought for him; a large golden stone that had been halved. The woman held out a slender hand for it, when Dori pulled it back. "But first, my payment?”

She just gave him a smile and then the red parrot on her shoulder swooped down, snapping at his hand with its beak and grabbing at the beetle with its talons.

"Excellent work, Dori. You had more worth than expected." She said, holding her hand out and catching the golden trinket as red parrot landed on her shoulder.

“More worth! " The bird repeated, shifting its wings.

She smiled slightly, pulling another golden stone identical to the one he had just given her from underneath a pocket underneath him bosom. As soon as the halves were reunited, they flashed with a golden light, illuminating the figure's face. Dori's horse suddenly reared up as the beetle flew into the air.

“Quickly, before we lose it in the dark!"

Dori scrambled onto his horse and they followed the beetle out into the cold, dark desert. It was not until his heart stopped beating that Dori realized that she did not mount a horse. In the quiet distance, he watched as the beetles separated into two, and the two halves formed brightly glowing eyes. There was a low grumbling sound the sand began to shift around all around the two golden jewels.

A giant head of some unknown beast suddenly rose from the sand, giving a loud roar as it emerged. Dori could only stare, the scream that had started in his throat froze and faded away.

_siilen fae be'inway salen reverie?_

A haunted, unearthly voice rose from the mouth of the cave

“Behold, _Sanerek Ath Kiir_ " she said in a swift whisper. She had not fallen to the ground as Dori had but remained standing, graceful and poised on the sand dune. His turned to Dori, and pointed with one long finger at the cave.”

"All the jewels of the cave will belong to you after you retrieve the teapot for me.”

“The teapot?” Dori asked for this had not been part of their original deal.

“Yes. Descend the stairs, and on a rocky pedestal in the middle of the cave, you shall find a single golden teapot. Bring it to me.”

“But why would you….”

“Remember, only bring me the teapot. The rest of the treasure in there is yours!” She repeated, and she gestured for him to approach the mouth of the cave. Dori felt hesitant like something wasn’t right. He approached the cave slowly, forcing himself to make a tiny step after tiny step.

He stopped at the mouth of the cave and peered inside. Carefully, very carefully he touched one foot down. When nothing happened, let out a breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding and followed with his other foot. He was able to descend upon the second step when a rumble erupted from the cave and the ground started shaking. Fear flowed through his veins as he tried to return to the starlit dessert but the sand was starting to fall from under his feet. He struggled fiercely against the flowing sand but he no longer had any power. There was a thundering roar and he was dragged under, chOring on sand. He caught one last glimpse of the women in red, and of the inky night behind him before his world was driven into blackness. His lungs burned and he felt his body breaking under the pressure of the sand.

_Bring me the sapphire in the mountain, the sapphire in the mountain, the sapphire in the mountain….._

His last remaining thought was that he wanted it all to end soon.

The woman waited in silence for the sand to settle back into the ground. His gently brushed away the few specks that had landed on her dress.

"We must choose wisely next time," She finally said and he quickly bent down to pick up the two shimmering halves of the goldstone. She put them in her bosom pocket and began, to walk away from the sand dune.

"After all, only this...' sapphire in the mountain' may enter the [cave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bT0I9FABaZM)....perhaps we just need to search a little more...."

Little did the two know, this sapphire in the mountain was a bit closer than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think :). I have the majority of the story written out, I just need to edit it a little bit. The next chapter should be up this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili the Thief escapes the guards yet again and Ori the Calico gets some bread.

"Stop right there,you little street rat!"

A young dwarf, holding a loaf of bread underneath his arms, skidded to a halt on top of a building. He long brown hair that was secured out of his face by a faded purple scarf, and a small button nose. His clothes, while faded and tattered were clean and there wasn’t a single flea on him. The most unusual thing about this dwarf though was his eyes; one was a startling shade of blue, and the other one was a milky grey white. He nearly dropped the bread, as he looked behind him to the guards, the lead one pulling his sword.

"I'll...I'll have your hands for a trophy stand, Kili!”

"All this just for a loaf of bread?" He asked, looking between the bread and the guards. Before the guards could do a thing, he jumped from the building, landing on several clotheslines. 

“And he sticks the landing! Which is exceptionally brilliant for someone with only one working eye!” He announced, doing a fake bow before gracefully landing on a pile of fallen clothes and wrapped a dark shawl around him.

He glanced up, grinning at the guards still on the roof. He heard a few laughs behind him. Some of the local dwarfesses were watching him, and looking rather amused.

"Good morning, ladies! What's the morning gossip today?” He asked, walking over to them and leaning on one of the barrels.

“Well, word out of the mountains is that another suitor is coming today for Prince Fili.” One of the dwarfesses whispered quietly.

“Another one? That must be the fifth one this month.” Kili responded, quickly wrapping the shawl around his slender body.

“It’s a shame that his mother and father died. King Dili was a fine ruler. And now the Grand King Thorin isn’t getting any younger,”

“It’s about time he retired and allowed his nephew to rule,”

The Prince’s parents had died twelve years ago, so the prince’s uncle had taken over the duties as King until the prince came of age and married.

“I heard that this one was the last of the offers. If he doesn’t accept him, then for the first time in over two hundred years Erebor will be without King. A proper King.” a dwarfess dressed in dark purple said as she daintily folded her handkerchief.

“He looks too much like a foreigner, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Dili never should have married that woman from the west,” another dwarfess hissed under her breath as she sorted dates into bags.

“You know, I don’t think I have ever seen him. Isn't he allowed out of the palace?” Kili asked.

“Of course he isn't, he sticks out like a sore thumb!”

“I heard that the Grand King won’t let him outside the palace walls.”

“Well, I heard that nobody has heard Prince Fili speak a word since his betrothed was killed by orcs six months ago, Poor boy, to lose his parents and then his partner like that. No wonder he hasn't chosen another suitor yet,” another dwarfess chimed in.

"I have a friend who works in the palace, and let me tell you that is not true. The Prince speaks all the time he just doesn’t care about his people. He would rather sit up there all high and mighty than care about the poverty in his own city,” a fourth dwarfess said, shaking out her laundry.

“Well, if I were the prince I would hurry up and chose a suitor so we can have coronation day and get a feast!” Kili finally chimed in, putting his shawl over his face to hide from two guards who just happened to be walking by. The dwarfesses chuckled lightly, sounding like a dozen parrots chattering at once.

"Getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't we, Kili?"

Kili just gave a small laugh, throwing aside the shawl.

"Trouble? Not yet." Kili said, grinning slightly. "And besides, you're not in trouble unless you get caught."

"Now I've got you!”

Kili whirled around and came head to chest with the bald head of guards, Dwalin.

"Okay, now I'm in trouble!"

Before Dwalin could do anything else, his cape pulled up over his eyes. A small calico cat was sitting on his head, her claws gripping the fabric tightly hissed, baring her long yellow fangs.

_Take that you bastards, don't you dare hurt my Kili!_

"Thanks, Ori," Kili said, giving the cat a small salute. Ori gave a high pitched meow in return. Dwalin pushed his cape away, sending Ori onto the ground.

"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline" Kili murmured under his breath as he grabbed Ori by the scruff of the neck, and took off at a sprint with the guards in hot pursuit.

He ducked into the marketplace, underneath a stall's counter, and watched as the guards ran past. Unfortunately, one of them turned around last minute and their eyes met. Oops.

Kili took off running again, pushing barrels down behind him as he ran. Ori dug his claws into him next as he flew by.

_Slow down, Kili! You are going to get us both killed!_

"Riffraff! Street rat!" The guards yelled, as the barrels broke and washed thick goopy molasses all over them.

Kili rounded a corner, but then skidded to a stop as he saw four guards walking by with swords pulled out. 

Quickly, Kili pulled himself up onto another rooftop before they saw him and sighed in relief as he's watched the guards run underneath him. His grabbed a dusty looking carpet and jumped off the roof, barely missing a pile of manure.

When he finally did touch down, he threw the carpet aside and set Ori down next to him. He paused, listening for pursuit but all his heard were the calls of the shopkeepers and the chirp of the birds. He was safe from the guards, for now.

"And now, my fine furry friend," he said, breaking the loaf of bread into two and handing a piece off to Ori. "We eat!" Ori gave several happy meows, taking a bite out of her piece of bread and started purring.

_This is some tasty bread, and they are no raisins in it this time. Thank you, Kili!_

Kili was about to do the same, in the shadows of the alleyway pair of dirt covered dwarf children, digging through a trash can. The boy held up a moldy fish skeleton, squinting at it as if to see if it was still good. Kili watched them for a moment and then realized that they needed the bread more than he did. He walked over to them, holding out the bread for them with a smile.

“Here you go, I'm sorry there isn’t more.” He said softly.

The young dwarf hesitated slightly, but eventually, he took it with a grateful look.

There was a sound of trumpets, making the two small children jump and scatter further back into the alleyway.Kili turned around towards the main street and watched as several guards and a beautiful Dwarfess on a snow-white horse were marching towards the palace. Kili craned his neck slightly and marveled at how well dressed this dwarfess was in silk robes. Her horse was decorated in gold and white feathers, and they sparkled in the morning sunlight.

“Another suitor, no doubt.” A voice from the crowd murmured as they watched in fascination as she passed by.

“How long do you think this one will last before the Prince rejects her too?"

Kili was about to reply, but then Ori, who had been watching from one of the rafters jumped down and darted across the crowd into the street.

_Feathers, they have feathers, let get them, I want them. I want the feathers!!_

She reached up playfully to try to snatch one of the feathers hanging down off the white horse. The Dwarfess shrieked loudly, causing her horse to rear up.

“It’s a rat! Ew, kill it! Kill it!” She shouted, her beautiful face transformed into a snarl, pointing at Ori.

Kili moved in a flash. He blocked the guards blow at Ori.

“You better watch where you're swinging that thing. You almost killed my pet cat,” he said, scooping up Ori in his arms.

The guard bellowed loudly and then smacked Kili in the face, “Get out of my way, abysmal little street filth.”

The Dwarfess riding on the horse pulled out a frilly fan and waved her face a few times.

“He’s not wrong, you know.” She said, and then she kicked her horse and resumed her pathway to the palace. Kili watched her go, his cheekbone throbbing from where the guard had struck him, all of sudden felt like the loneliest dwarf in the whole kingdom.

"I am not abysmal." He said in a low voice as the gates slammed shut. Ori started purring and rubbed up against his leg, looking rather concerned.

_Kili are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you into trouble. It was the feathers, you know I can’t resist them._

"Ori, I'm fine. C'mon. Let's just go home..."

Ori meowed loudly and then hopped up to perch on her shoulder. He stood up and began walking back to the edge of town using the alleyways.

After all, the guards were still out the lookout for a runaway street rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a photo of what Kili looks like using the Arabian Nights dress up doll maker from Azalea (https://www.dolldivine.com/arabian-nights.php)
> 
> Here is a link to the photo on my deviantart:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Kili-857291015


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin has no idea how to speak with his nephew and Lady Nunirika gets an emerald ring.

His majesty Thorin Oakenshield, Grand King of Erebor paced back and forth in front of the garden's door and wished for the thousandth time that his brother and daughter in law were still with him. They had passed twelve years ago when a deadly flu had struck Erebor, leaving behind their orphaned son to be raised by his surly, old uncle. If his mother were still alive, then maybe she could talk some sense into her son.

Prince Fili was almost of age—71—the age in which he was to marry and take the throne. It was time for him to rule, as Thorin was nearing four hundred seventy years old. He had trained the young dwarf well and strongly believed that Fili would one day become a very strong ruler.

Things had been going to plan, Fili had found a suitor and they were truly in love with each other but then, on a cold windy night when they were traveling back home their caravan had been attacked by a gang of orcs. Fili had survived but his partner had been killed by the orcs desperate to steal the royal jewels. This had happened almost a year ago, and since then Fili had closed himself off to the world. It seemed that when his partner had died, some part of Fili had been taken with him. Since then after every passing day, Fili seemed to be losing himself a little more to his grief and Thorin had no idea how to pull his nephew back. And now, they were on the cusp of Fili’s 71st birthday and there was still no engagement.

He heard footsteps and he turned around to see the head of the guards, Dwalin walking by and tried very hard not to laugh out loud because Dwalin appeared to be covered head to toe in thick molasses syrup and dirt. Dwalin saw him and attempted to straighten up and bow but he slipped slightly on the molasses that was gathering on the floor.

“Your majesty,” he said, and then managed an awkward bow.

“Should I even ask?” Thorin said, raising his eyebrows at the guard’s appearance.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, “One of these days I will actually catch that filthy rat!”

“Well, best of luck with that. Go get yourself cleaned up before Bombur sees and has your head,”

Bombur was the very strict groundskeeper of the palace and head chef, and it was thanks to him that everything was always spotless. Unfortunately, he was also the scariest dwarf Thorin had ever met in his entire years of living at the palace. He could still vividly remember the time he had spilled tea in the library and Bombur had lectured him for almost an hour about how liquid and books shouldn’t mix. He had been thirty-three at the time.

Dwalin bowed again, and then—on his tiptoes so he wouldn’t drip any more molasses on the tiles— stalked off to get clean.

Thorin turned back around and put his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for yet another conversation with his nephew about another suitor that he had dismissed from court. This visiting Dwarrowdam had been their last chance, as there were no other offers from any other kingdoms and it seemed for the first time in history there would be a coronation ceremony with no wedding afterward.

Taking a final deep breath, Thorin opened up the door to the courtyard and walked through into the courtyard that was filled with trees, and fountains. The large pine trees provided shade from the sun and rustled quietly with the fall wind. It had been an unusually warm fall, and the courtyard provided a nice sanctuary from the golden sun. He followed the path towards the arboretum and saw Fili, still dressed in the traditional black garments of mourning sitting at the fountain.In the midday heat, the prince had removed his jacket, revealing his black short-sleeved tunic that was embroidered in silver. The sun reflected against his tan skin, and astonishingly golden blonde hair that he kept pulled back with a bar of silver shone brightly. He had inherited his mother’s blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, looking almost out of place in a palace full of onyx colored hair and brown eyes. The sun illuminated three deep red scars on his collarbone, and three dark runes stacked on top of each other on both forearms from when one of the orcs had cut him deeply. They hadn’t fully faded yet,creating yet another pang of guilt in Thorin’s chest.

Fili was sitting at the edge of the fountain, and immersed in a book.One bare foot bent down and splashed at the water occasionally. Thorin was surprised that he wasn’t on the training grounds, practicing his archery or sword work. Since the death of his partner, the Prince could be found in only two places: the training grounds or the library. Outside next to the raven menagerie was a rare spot for him. At least he hadn’t picked up his father’s habit of eating away his feelings, in fact, seeing the Prince in the dining hall was a rare sight. Thorin could easily see his ribs even through the black fabric of the tunic he was wearing and once again felt a pang of worry. 

Thorin stepped onto the smooth marble stone that surrounded the fountain and cleared his throat. Fili started, then lost his balance and fell backward into the fountain.

“Nice day for a swim,” Thorin said as he approached Fili in the fountain and sat down on the edge.

Fili didn’t answer as he quickly pulled his drenched book out of the water. Thorin offered his hand out to help him up and tried not to react as Fili flinched away from him. That was the other thing about Fili that made his heart clench—after the accident, Fili could barely stand to be touched by anybody. It made Thorin wonder what else those orcs had taken on that awful night.

“Sorry,” Fili mumbled and then pulled himself up to standing, ignoring Thorin’s outreached hand.

“I just heard that Princess of Algarond returned to her ship today, and is sailing home,” Thorin said after a moment of silence.

Fili cast him a brief glance before sitting back down on a dryer portion of the fountain. He crossed his arms over his chest but didn’t say anything.

"Fili, I understand that this is hard for you. But you have to marry someone,” Thorin said, then reached out and touched his arm lightly.

"That law states that in order for you to take the throne and become King of Erebor, you must be married by your 71st birthday and we are running out of Kingdoms"

Fili pulled his arm away, standing up, and walking towards a nearby oriental birdcage filled with black ravens.

"I am trying but it’s—-I just—-.”

Fili paused, and placed a hand on the cage door, looking in at the black ravens. There were a few beats a silence as he continued to stare at the birds. Thorin never knew what to do when Fili did this thing—stopping in the middle of a sentence. In fact, it was a miracle that Fili was speaking at all. Most days, the prince remained completely silent, only speaking if directly prompted.

“Fili? Fili! Snap out of it” Thorin finally said sharply, making Fili jump a little. He looked away from the ravens but didn’t meet Thorin exactly in the eye.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“What were you saying before?”

“I…I…I am trying but it’s just, if I do marry, then I want it to be for love like I had with….. not because of some stupid law."

"Iknow that finding another suitor won’t replace what you lost, but I do think that moving on would be good for you. You haven’t left the palace walls since that night…Im just worr——, I just want you to be happy." Thorin said, standing and following him.

Fili stayed silent. His brilliant blue eyes stared at the golden lock on the birdcage door but Thorin knew that he wasn’t seeing the lock. Whatever he was seeing in his mind’s eye was trapping him there.

“Why don’t you go out tomorrow morning to the marketplace? I hate seeing you coped up like this. Bring me back some of those spices I like so much.” He finally said.

He raised his hand up to pat him on the shoulder, but then remembered the flinch from before and slowly closed his fist before lowering his hand. He felt an overwhelming sense of defeat pass over him, how could he fix this? How could he make things right when his own nephew wouldn’t even let him touch him? He took a step back.

“It would be good for you, you know. To get out for a bit.” He said, and then he turned around and absolutely did not run away from his nephew. He hated seeing him like this, but he hated himself a little more for not being able to fix it.He made his way to the main palace chamber and sat down in a chair. He stared silently at the model of the palace sitting in the center. He ran a hand through his graying hair, biting his lip slightly. He had never felt so completely lost before. He hoped that Fili would take up his request and actually go to the market place tomorrow morning, but he didn’t have high hopes.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said to himself, stopping and spinning the little sun that came jerking up over the model.

“I’ve waited patiently, I’ve tried talking to him, I’ve tried leaving him alone, nothing is working.”

A shadow suddenly loomed over him, making him before he relaxed at seeing the person fully.

"Oh! Lady Nunirika, you surprised me!" He said.

She just looked down upon him, before giving a short bow.

"Am I ever so glad to see you! I....very much need your help."

"But of course, your highness." She said.

"What is it you wish to know?" Thorin rubbed the back of his head, hesitating slightly for a moment.

"Well...it's about, Prince Fili. He's rejected every single suitor who has come! Do you have any ideas of what I could possibly do? I am at my wit’s end, Nunirika.”

“I see,” Nunirika answered

“And it’s not just the marriage thing, it’s like he doesn’t trust me anymore. Just now, I tried to touch him and he flinched away from me. I feel like I am losing him.” Thorin said, and then he put his face in his hands. A few seconds later he felt cool hands touching his.

“Do not lose hope. Perhaps...I could use a bit of...divine intervention to find the answer to your problems?" She suggested, stroking the head of the dragon staff she held in one hand.

He looked up at her, “You could do that?"

"Of course, all I would require was an...emerald? Much like that ring you have there."

"My ring?" He repeated, slipping it off and turning it over in his hands.

“But….it's been in the family for ages!"

Her smile faltered for a moment, before it returned, although this one was a bit more sly than before as she held up her staff.

"You have no need to worry, your majesty." She said, her voice suddenly growing even more smooth and silky than before.

"Everything will be fine."

Thorin then found himself staring at the dragon staff's head. Almost instantly, the normally black stone eyes of the staff glowed a bright red. A sudden wave of euphoria passed over him, and he felt both very warm and sleepy.

"E....Everything....will be....f....fine...." he whispered.

"The ring?"She asked. Thorin raised the ring almost absentmindedly, dropping it into Nunirika's hand.

"Thank you, very much your majesty." She said a cool, soothing whisper.

"Now, why don't you get back to your little toys?" She gently kissed his forehead and then walked away from him towards the door. As his walked, a red parrot glided down and landed on him left shoulder.

He watched him peacefully in his dazed trance and thought how lovely that little bird on her shoulder was. Then he reached down and grabbed another puzzle, feeling lighter than he had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Azalea dressmaker to create an image of Fili! Check it out on my deviant art:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Prince-Fili-857290096


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili and Fili finally meet and Ori snatches an apple.

The next morning, Kili and Ori had already begun on their favorite morning activity. Stealing muffins from the marketplace for breakfast!

Kili perched on the baked goods vendor’s fabric canopy and Ori slunk down to flirt with the vendor. As soon as the older dwarf’s back was turned Kili flipped down and grabbed two muffins. Quickly, he hopped away from the vendor, watching as Ori darted in and out of the daily shoppers. Once they were out of sight of the vendors, perched in an old window of an abandoned shop, Kili inhaled the sweet cinnamon smell of the freshly baked muffins

"Another successful snatch," Kili said, taking a bite of his muffin, and then handing the other one to Ori.

"Good job, Ori!”

Ori didn't answer though, she was staring down at the crowd.

_There’s a new guy in the marketplace._

Kili followed her gaze and saw a young dwarf, maybe around his age, wearing dark clothes and a cloak the shade of the dark night sky. He had fair skin, and blonde hair, and looked slightly out of place amongst all the other shoppers.It was this cloak that made him stand out, Kili had never seen such fine material before, and he suddenly had the urge to go and touch it. He watched him as he noticed a young dwarf child, looking wistfully at the apple stand.

Without hesitation, he picked up one of the apples and handed it to him.

Kili knew that shopkeeper and unfortunately for this well dressed young dwarf, that shopkeeper had a very traditional set of rules when it came to shoplifting. He quickly pocketed his remaining breakfast, motioned for Ori to hop on his shoulder, and then leaped down gracefully onto the street. He could already hear the shopkeeper’s rough voice as he quickly crossed the busy street to intervene.

"You'd better have the money for that,” he heard the shopkeeper growl. Kili watched as the young dwarf backed away slightly as if he suddenly realized his mistake. He seemed to freeze completely, his mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish but no words came out.

The shopkeeper then grabbed the dwarf’s arm and slammed it down onto the counter. He pulled out a large, black dagger—a dagger that he a threatened Kili with several times before and waved it in the face of the blonde dwarf.

“You filthy little thief!"

The man tried to pull out of his grasp, trying desperately to get away and explain himself at the same time, tearing the sleeve of his tunic in the effort to get away from the angry shopkeeper.

"W-Wait! T-The Grand King knows who I am! Please let me go, I can get the money you need!”

“I’ll just go right up to the palace because I am best chums with the Grand King” the owner repeated in a mocking tone.

"This is how we deal with thieves in this marketplace!" He shouted and then raised the dagger.

Kili jumped in front of the dwarf, grabbing the knife before the owner could cut off his hand.

"Thank you so much,kind sir! You found my brother, thank goodness! I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” He said as his pulled the dwarf out of the owner’s grasp and pushing out of harm's way.

"You know this thief then, street rat?”

The stall owner asked, looking between Kili and the dwarf with a rather distrusting look.

"Of course I do! He's my brother!" Kili lied. He then cast a glance at the dwarf, who was just standing there and staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"See, he's a bit....not all there, well actually he’s just plain crazy. Lost all his coconuts have no idea what to do with him. He's always wandering off like this, the minute I turn my back, BAM he's gone. We were just heading to the doctor’s office to get him checked out.”

"But he said he knew the Grand King!" The owner argued.

"He thinks the cat is the Grand King," Kili said, and then he pointed to Ori, who had leaped from his shoulder to the ground next to his feet, looking up at them with big amber eyes.

The blonde dwarf-catching on quickly-suddenly bowed to Ori. While the owner was distracted, Kili also grabbed an apple from behind his back, holding it out to him as if it had never even taken it in the first place.

"See? No harm is done. Now if you'll just excuse us….”

"C'mon, brother! Time to get to the doctor!”

The man stood up quickly and gave a vacant smile.

“Hello Doctor, how are you?” The blonde asked, giving a low bow to a barrel stacked with jars of jam.

"Not that doctor, darling. Come this way” He said, offering him his arm. The blonde dwarf hesitated for a moment but then lightly placed his hand on Kili’s arm.

“Oh Grand King Thorin, stop meandering amongst these peasants! C'mon, we need to go!” Kili said to Ori, who gave him a rather incredulous look before slinking towards his feet.

“Three, two one….” Kili murmured underneath his breath as they started walking away from the apple vendor.

"WAIT A MOMENT, YOU LITTLE THIEF! GUARDS! THEIF!”

“We have to run now.”

Kili grabbed the dwarf’s wrist and broke out into a run while leading him down an alley. Ori ran after them, meowing wildly.

Kili ended up leading the young dwarf back towards his home, taking the higher route this time so they would avoid any possible guards. Ori had caught up with them, still carrying the apple tightly in her jaw with a look of triumph.

"Do you normally rescue people from shop keepers so gracefully?" The blonde dwarf asked as they continued to climb her and her up an abandoned building.

"Or am I just lucky?"

"Let's just call it luck. Believe it not, this is my good eye.” Kili said, pausing slightly for dramatic effect and pointing to his milky blind eye.

"It's rough out there in the market place. You need to be more careful. You can't just go around handing apples to begging dwarflings!”

"I never thought it was this rough…."

“I was hoping things would change after the Prince has been crowned King after his coronation day, but the word of the street is that he hasn’t even found a suitor yet. I mean, he did have one for a while but they never were married and he has rejected every single Prince who has come his way so I don’t know what’s going on over there in the palace.” Kili said as he led the way, repeating back to him the rumors he had heard

“What’s your name, anyway?” He asked, stopping and turning around to look at the man.

He was taken aback at how suddenly pale he looked, and his eyes seemed oddly glassy.

“Are you alright?” he asked, Kili reached out to touch his shoulder but he jerked away from him. He took a couple of deep breathes and then gave him a forced smile.

“What? Sorry, Dee. You may call me Dee.”

“Nice to meet you, Dee. I am Kili,” He said. They heard raised voices coming from the street.

“We better keep going.” He said, and then he led him carefully to the top of an old building—-the building that he called home.

It was a small, circular room with homemade shelves sticking out here and there. The ground was padded with a mix match of old rugs. His bed was covered by a dark red canopy in the far left corner. On the west side of the room was a small raised ledge with stone steps leading up to a small window.The entire room was decorated with candles, small knick-knacks, glass jars, and paper lanterns. The sun shone through grey thread curtains and bounced off the colored glass jars.

“This place, it’s beautiful ….you really live here?" The blonde dwarf asked, motioning to the paper lanterns that were hanging from the ceiling.

“This is my home," Kili said. It had always been a secure sanctuary for him but never had his thought it was beautiful. He quickly climbed up the small stairs and pushed aside the grey curtains to show him his favorite view.

"Maybe it isn't much, but it's still got one heck of a view...." Dee took one look at it, his gaze traveling right to the palace, just before his face fell and turned away from it.

“The palace gates?”

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it. Especially in this lighting.”

"Yeah, wonderful.” He said, with obvious bitterness in his tone.

He turned away from the view of the palace gates, and back into the room. The shopkeeper had torn the sleeve right off of Dee’s tunic, revealing a tan muscled arm. For the first time since they met, Kili noticed the dark red scars on his forearms. He recognized those scars, and what they meant from experience as he had matching scars on his left arm. His were faded though, and he had them covered with a tattoo a black raven. The tattoo and the scars were covered by an orient leather bracelet that he wore on top of his sleeve. 

This scar was a mark that the eastern orcs cut upon their victims, a living mark that proved that they had been stolen from. Three ruins stacked on top of each other on the forearm—like the ones on Dee’s forearms—meant something more valuable than gold had been stolen. Usually, these marks were seen on young dwarfesses, a symbol that their virtue had been taken from them. He had never seen it on another male victim before though. Dee seemed to notice his stare, for he then covered his right hand over his left forearm, covering the majority of the scars up.

“So, You're new to the marketplace?" Kili asked after several beats of silence

"Is it really that obvious? I don’t get out much anymore. I mean, when I was younger I was in the marketplace all the time and then well…..then I grew up.”

Kili tilted his head, taking one of the apples on the table.

“I know the feeling. Growing up too fast, suddenly feeling like the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders.” He said, sitting next to Dee.

Kili noticed that as soon as he sat down close to Dee, he stood up and moved away, walking over and closely examining a shelf. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he saw his fingers lightly trace across one of the scars on his arm before balling his hand into a fist.

“Well it wasn’t just that I was out..my uncle wanted me to go out for a bit to clear my head. He says I have too much…..” He said, uncrossing his arms, and examining a tiny statue of a cat that Kili had carved with soapstone. His fingertips brushed the ears, and then lighted on the nose.

“You have too much?” Kili prompted because it seemed as if he had stopped mid-sentence. Dee flinched slightly, tipping the cat over.

Kili was quick though, and he darted across the room and caught the cat before it hit the floor. And then Dee did it again, the same movement that he had done before, he flinched away from him. Dee walked backward and sat down on one of the small steps leading up to the window.

“You’re fast,” Dee said, and then Kili gave him a half-smile and Kili his felt his heart melt just a little. He was actually very handsome when he smiled.

Kili walked over to where Dee was sitting, pulled up a small stool, and sat down next to him. The cat was still in his hand. There were a few beats of silence.

"My uncle is forcing me to get married.” Dee finally said.

“And that’s why he sent you out to think….because you don’t agree with him?” Kili guessed, looking at him. He looked up at him.

“It’s not that I don’t agree…” he paused again and ran his finger over the scars again on his arm.

“You don’t agree.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” He shook his head.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I’m just not ready. And he doesn’t understand…..” He paused, and he looked up past him eyes seeing something that only he could see. There was a beat of silence, and then another one.

"He doesn’t understand?” Kili prompted again quietly.

Dee nodded his head, “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” He said quietly.

“Why do you think you feel that way?” Kili asked quietly.

“I was engaged earlier this year, but the wedding never happened…..”

"They died.” He said in a thin whisper after a few more beats of silence.

He folded his hands together, and Kili felt the urge to put something in them so they wouldn’t be empty anymore.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Losing someone you love is terrible,” Kili said. He looked up at him, and his saw that his eyes were glassy.

“I wish I could do something.” Kili said, interrupting him,“No one should force you into doing something that you are not ready for. Isn't that right, Ori?"

The cat was watching from the rafters, her fur slightly on end as she watched them from high above. She just gave a short series of meows and hisses.

_Stop trying to be his therapist and send him on his way before that shopkeeper has every guard in the area looking for us!_

Dee laughed and looked up at Ori.

"What'd she say?" He asked, giving Kili a questioning look. Kili bit his lip for a moment, trying to think of a more polite response to interpret for him.

"She....agrees with me." He lied, a bit hesitantly.

"And that she really, really wishes she could do something too."

Dee just looked at him, clearly amused by this, and for the second time since Kili met him, he saw that crooked smile.

"Oh...really? Well...you can tell Ori that she’s rather sweet." Dee said and he gave him a small smile.

“So how long have you lived here?” Dee asked, casting his eyes around the room.

“A while now, I lost both my parents when I was young. So it’s just been me and Ori out on our own,”

“I lost my parents too, sometimes I wish….”

He paused again, and Kili saw his fingers shaking slightly. Then he shook his head, then his eyes trailed over the shelves again.

“Are you an artist? I like your sculptures.”

Noting the change in subject, Kili nodded.

“It’s just a hobby of mine, I like taking ordinary things and making them beautiful.”

Dee smiled but didn’t say anything else. There was another beat of silence. They both watched as Ori grabbed a stray feather with her claws and chased it around.

“How long have you known Ori?” Dee asked

Before Kili could even reply, there were suddenly loud footsteps from the stairway, along with what sounded like Dwalin barking orders at his guards. 

Immediately Dee stood up, his eyes suddenly full of fear.

“Who’s there?” He asked.

“I think it’s the guards from the palace!”

“They’re after me?”

“How did they find me?”

“They're after you?”

Kili then rushed to the window, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at it, looking for a way down so they could escape.

"Come on, we gotta go. We have to jump!” He said quickly pointing to the window.

Dee looked horrified at this suggestion, he shook his head and backed away from Kili.

"Listen, do you trust me?!" Kili held out his hand, hoping that the guards would take their time getting coming up.

There it was, there was that flinch again. Kili looked up at Dee and their eyes met. Kili lowered his hand and then motioned with his head to the window.

“You gotta trust me”

Dee reached out cautiously, but another crash from the incoming guard caused him to flinch again and then Kili grabbed his wrist and jumped, pulling himself and Dee out the window. They went flying through a hole in the roof below, landing the dark alleyway. There must have been guards on the ground though because Kili heard more yelling, rough hands grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms behind him back and cuffing them.

“We got you now, little street rat!" The guard hissed in his ear.

"Finally catching the infamous Kili, never thought this day would actually come!" Dwalin said, grabbing onto Kili's chin and forcing him to look up.

"And would ya look at this he has a little rat friend with him!” 

Kili looked up saw that they had also caught Dee. Instead of struggling though, he seemed to be frozen with fear as the guards chained his hands together with manacles in front of him. His eyes were wide and even with his arms held, Kili could see that he was shaking.

"Two thieves for the dungeon. Today must be my lucky day!”

“Let him go, please he had nothing to do with what happened today. He’s not a thief.” Kili said, struggling against the hands that held him down. 

Kili looked over at Dee and their eyes met, then Dee seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He straightened his shoulders and jerked his arms forcefully away from the guards holding him. He took two steps away and turned to them, revealing a small jeweled raven pendant from under his shirt—the pendant of the Prince.

“Unhand him, by the order of Prince Fili!”

“It’s the Prince!”

“He finally went outside the palace?”

“We apologize, we did not recognize you, your majesty.”

The guards bowed onto their knees. The two holding him arms forced Kili onto his knees as well. Kili was absolutely dumbfounded. Dee was actually the Prince?! And then he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered his earlier jab at the Prince and why he never went through with the wedding. Why didn’t he just kept his mouth shut? He was so stupid!

"Take these things off of me at once, and his too. He is to accompany me as my guest up to the palace.”

There was a jingle of chains, and the manacles were removed from Prince Fili’s wrists. He straightened and crossed his hands over his chest. The pendant shined in the dim light of the alley.

“The Prince can come and go as he pleases. Unhand him.” He commanded.

"Your Highness, our most humble apologies!" Dwalin quickly said,

"But, our orders do not come from the King. They come from the Lady Nunirika, so you'll have to take it up with her."

"Oh, believe me, I will." The Prince said in a low gravely voice.

Two of the guards holding Kili’s arms pulled him up to standing and turned him around, away from the Prince. They grabbed him arms and started marching him forward. Dwalin stayed behind with the Prince, Kili could hear him apologizing for almost arresting him.

Kili turned his head around and cast a last glance at Prince Fili. He was standing perfectly still, his arms still crossed over his chest. He hoped that he would be true to his word because he was heading for a death sentence.

Up past the palace doors, Lady Nunirika watched the scene unfold in her crystal orb. She had used Thorin’s emerald ring to identify Kili as the sapphire in the mountain, then told the guards to collect him. She smiled, finally, after all these years her plan was coming together. Soon, she would have what she needed to gain power over Erebor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which once again, Thorin has no idea how to speak with his nephew.

“What on earth were you thinking? I have reports from Dwalin saying that you were caught in the market place by yourself without a royal escort and shoplifting! And then he nearly arrested you with that little thief down in the dungeons. I don't know what has gotten into you.” Thorin stated angrily, pacing back and forth in front of his nephew.

He had been in such a light mood earlier, after talking to Nunirika about…..about something, but then Dwalin had broken his happy little bubble by telling him that Fili had almost been arrested! He felt grumpy and irritable like he had just woken up from a night of drinking wine.

Fili was leaning against the table of his study room, arms crossed over his chest, eyes staring at the ground. He hadn't said a word since Thorin had entered, and Thorin was trying not to lose his temper.

“I am happy that you took my suggestion to get outside but I wish you could have used a little more common sense. These are dangerous times, Fili and you need to be smarter. Or do you not remember what happened last time you galavanted across town without proper protection?” he said giving a gesture at the Prince's collarbone where he knew the scar was from where the Orcs had cut him.

The Prince’s face paled slightly, and then in one swift motion, he moved from the desk towards the door.

“Don't walk away from me when I am yelling at you!” he shouted before he could stop himself, his anger finally boiling over. He regretted it immediately as he saw Fili flinch away from him. he stopped a few feet away from the door and turned around.

“It wasn’t like that, I didn't mean for——,” he started.

"Didn't mean what? To steal?” Thorin interrupted before Fili could finish. Fili flinched again but stayed where he was.

“I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a misunderstanding with the shopkeeper and Kili—-,” he paused and then winced, his right hand went up and grabbed his left forearm, and Thorin could see that he was starting to shake again. He appeared to freeze for several moments.

“Fili,” Thorin said, and then when he didn't respond he said his name louder.

Fili flinched again and then opened his eyes.

“Why do you do that with me? Am I that difficult to talk to?” Thorin asked, the anger in his chest burning bright.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why—-,”

“You’re an adult now. It’s time to grow up and stop living in the past. I know you’ve been through a lot, but I have too and I am completely fine. I have been patient with you, and I have given you time to mourn but now you need to step up.”

There was a strained silence.

A knock a the door made them both jump.

“Enter," Thorin said

Lady Nunirika walked in, the small coins on her skirt jingled softly as she paused, taking in the scene. On one hand, she held a silver tray with a teapot, teacups, and biscuits. In her other hand, she held her golden dragon staff

“I heard raised voices, and I came to offer my assistance,” she said after a few beats of silence.

Thorin gave a quiet sigh of relief, Nunirika almost had this [magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcWqEiNsNz0) about her, the way she could calm a room with just a lift of her staff. He already felt more relaxed just looking at it. Nunirika looked between Thorin and Fili, and the gave a small smile.

“Let’s sit down, drink some tea and we can figure this all out,” she said, motioning towards the other door that led to the small seating area that Fili had in his palace rooms.

As they were walking over to the living area, Thorin heard a high pitched scream coming from outside. He raised his hand, indicating for Fili and Nunirika to wait a moment, then walked towards the balcony. He peered outside and saw Dwalin running as fast as he could through the garden below, behind him a white and orange blur zipped from tree to tree. As far as Thorin could tell, the captain of the guard was not wearing any pants. Dwalin screamed again, fell backward into a flower pot, and scrambled up to standing before taking off running again. Letting out a strain of Kuzedul expletives he pulled out his sword and leaped down the pathway out of sight.

“Everything alright, Your Majesty?”

“I have no idea what just happened. Remind me to speak to Dwalin later,” Thorin said

“Alright, let’s sit down.”

The seating area consisted of a small table decorated with gold and a few medium-sized purple crystals, a silk-covered grey couch with fur blankets spread across it, and several large navy armchairs surrounding it. Nunirika sat down on one end of the couch, while Thorin sat down on the other. Fili hesitated for a moment but then sunk into one of the matching armchairs.

“What's this all about then? Nunirika asked in a silky voice.

There was an awkward silence.

“Does this have anything to do with what happened today at the marketplace?” Nunirika prompted.

“Well yes. I mean, there was some trouble with shoplifting…" Thorin started.

" Ahh, I see. I sent the guards to capture the thief known as Kili. I caught him earlier this morning in my study trying to steal your emerald ring. He was able to escape out of the palace before I couldn't notify the guards. I apologize —.”

“His stole my emerald ring?”

“Yes. But don’t worry, he has been dealt with properly.”

“Properly?”

“The punishment for stealing from the royal palace is death, and I can assure you that him sentence has already been carried out.”

Thorin stared at Nunirika, usually, she consulted with him before carrying out a sentence on a prisoner. This was the first time that she hadn’t.

“I am aware that in normal circumstances the death penalty requires your consultation but I assumed that you were busy with other matters. So I took the liberty of signing the document for you.” She said, and as she spoke his turned her staff towards him and he was immediately reassured that she had done the right thing.

“I…..yes…thank you, Nunirika,” Thorin said, suddenly feeling a great amount of warmth towards her.

“As for your other concerns, if you continue dwelling on what happened, then you’ll never move on from it.”

“You are correct, as always Nunirika,” Thorin said, nodding his head and once again feeling like she was the best advisor in the whole world. He turned to Fili, who was still sitting in the armchair, arms crossed over his chest and staring at his knees.

“I’ve made up my mind. Whomever they may be, the next suitor that arrives will be the one that you will marry.”

Fili sat up straighter in his chair, “Uncle, I don't know if I am ready—.”

“It's been months since Jali died, it is time to stop feeling so upset about it and to move on,” Thorin said, reassured by the warm feeling in his chest that that was exactly the right thing to say to his nephew.

Fili’s eyes flashed, and then he stood up from his chair so quickly it fell over and crashed to the ground.

“I can’t believe you.” He hissed angrily and then he left the room, not quite slamming the door on his way out.

Nunirika sipped her tea and smiled, “I think that went quite well.”

Thorin smiled and then grabbed a biscuit.

“Yes, quite well indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment below to let me know what you thought of this chapter. More should be up by the end of the weekend. My 8-week old kitten (the inspiration for Ori) has a message for you:
> 
> hhhhhy70mnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhfp0
> 
> Love,
> 
> SongsofPsyche


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili escapes the dungeons and visits the Prince.

"I can't believe it.....I can't believe I was such an idiot....."Kili thought to himself as he once again failed to free himself from the chains locking hands behind his back. Another set of chains wrapped around his ankles, securing him to the floor. He couldn’t move an inch. He was stuck alone with his thoughts and the impending morning sunrise where he would surely be executed. Two hours ago the guards had come in and gave him a thin grey robe to wear that did nothing against the chilly dungeon air.

His mind went back to the Prince, how he had called his home beautiful, how he had admired him carved cat, and that smile. That handsome, sexy crooked smile that made his stomach flutter. His mind fluttered from the scars on his arms to the rumors he's heard in the market, to the look in his eyes when he had told him his betrothed had died, to the way he seemed to stumble through his sentences barely hanging on to the present as his memories consumed him.

Kili wanted to save him, he wanted to be the one that made him smile again. And now, it seemed like it was too late. The morning was creeping nearer and nearer and so his time was running out.

Then, from up in the rafters Kili heard a small meow.

_Looks like you got yourself into a bit of a bind, haven’t you Kili?_

Ori’s head poked up from the barred window, a key dangling from her mouth.

“Ori! Thank goodness, I was beginning to think that you abandoned me. How did you manage to get the keys?”

_Don't mention it, let’s just say that our dear old friend Dwalin will be looking for his pants for a long time._

Ori made her way down the prison wall. The keys making jingling clinks as she jumped from pillar to pillar. Ori approached him, and then put the key in Kili’s bound hands. It took some maneuvering, but Kili always fancied himself as somewhat of an escape artist and it wasn't too long before he was completely free.

“That’s, that’s much better”

_Come on, let’s get out of here before they hear you. I was listening to them earlier and the King already signed the paper for you execution. Did you really steal an emerald from him?_

“What? Why would I do that?” Kili whispered back to his friend as he crept quietly towards the prison door, and then stopped short.

“Hey, we are in the palace, right?”

_The palace dungeons, exactly where you should not be right now._

“Why don't we pay our prince a visit, he sure has some explaining to do.”

_Kili are you kidding me? Did you hear what I said? They are going to execute you in the morning. We need to get out of here. I think that is a very bad idea._

“I don’t care if you think it's a bad idea. I'm going to go see him. You can come if you want.”

_Fine. I’ll keep watch, but you owe me one._

Kili quickly and almost too easily made his way through the darkened palace, hiding in the shadows from the guards and servants. It wasn’t too hard to find out where the Prince’s rooms were, all his had to do was follow the servants dressed in crimson to the door.

Kili quickly looked down at himself and winced at the dark grey robes he was wearing. He had red marks on his wrists and ankles where he had struggled against the manacles and he was covered in a layer of grey dirt. He brushed some of the dirt away, then attempted to flatten his hair a bit. He turned to Ori.

“How do I look?”

_Like an escaped convict. Hurry up and knock, I don’t like being out here in the open._

“Okay, okay,” Kili said, and then he knocked quietly on the door.

Prince Fili opened the door. He was wearing dark blue linen pajamas and a lighter blue long-sleeved tunic.

“Hi,” Kili said

The Prince’s eyes widened, “You! You're alive?”

“Uh, I think so. Yeah. I'm alive.”

“How did you get here? Quick, come in before someone sees you.”

Fili said, and then he motioned for Kili to enter his room.

“I escaped from the dungeon, and then I thought I would break into the palace to come to see you. So you’re Prince Fili?” He said as he looked around his room. It was decorated in a simple, yet elegant motif of dark blues and grey. There was an impressive amount of bookshelves, and books stacked everywhere.

“Yes, I am. You probably shouldn't stay long. What if someone sees you?”

“I'll be careful don't worry.”

“Would you like to sit down?” Fili asked politely, pointing to a sitting area with alarge [couch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4xesus0mt0) and armchairs surrounding a wooden table rimmed in gold.

“Sure, thank you.”

They both sat down on opposite sides of the couch.

“Thank you for saving me today. I don’t know what I would have done if that shop keeper had actually cut my hand completely off.Usually, I don’t just go around stealing stuff,” Fili said. He took one of the throw pillows and from the couch and fiddled with the tassels.

“You were just trying to help out that little dwarfling, and besides it was only one apple,” Kili answered.

“And I'm sorry that the palace guards arrested you," Fili added.

“It’s alright. It wasn’t the first time, and it probably won't be the last time either,”

"You didn't happen to steal an emerald from the palace this morning, did you?" Fili asked after a few beats of silence.

Kili raised his eyebrows at him but then shook his head. "I'm not that kind of thief. I'm more of a gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat kind of dwarf,"

"So you never--,"

"Nah, can't eat an emerald,"

He laughed a little, "That's true. I’ll make sure they leave you alone from now on.” 

“You would do that?”

“Sure, it's the least I can do.”

They smiled at each other, and Kili felt his heart melt a little more as he admired his smile.

“Where you looking for something in particular at the market? Maybe I can help you find it?” Kili asked him.

He shook his head, “ Nothing really. My uncle asked me to go… maybe he was hoping I would bump into a Prince in disguise and then this whole marriage thing could end.”

“This has been hard on you, hasn’t it? Trying to find someone else to marry?”

Fili nodded again, “He doesn’t understand that I am just not ready. I need more time.”

“And having suitor after suitor come parading up to the palace isn’t helping much?”

Fili shook his head.

There was a pause, and then Kili saw that his hands were starting to shake. He noticed him glance and then balled his hands into fists. It appeared that talking about his future was upsetting to him, especially talking about marriage. Kili’s eyes lighted on a lute leaning against the wall.

“Do you play?” Kili asked him, pointing to the instrument.

Fili smiled, “Yes…I mean…I did before…I haven't in a while,”

"May I?" He asked

"Sure"

Kili then stood up, walked over to the lute, and picked it up. He strummed it softly then played a few notes and then started playing a sweet old lullaby. 

“My mother would sing that song while to finished rinsing the dishes," Kili added almost as an afterthought.

Fili smiled, “Mine too before she became ill. She would always…..” he started but then paused, and then he shifted slightly in his seat, causing the thin linen of his tunic to shift slightly, revealing three dark vertical scars underneath his left collarbone. Fili must have noticed his gaze, for he quickly covered it up with his hand.

Kili averted his eyes, deciding that he would let him take the lead. If he wanted to talk about it, then he would listen but if he didn't he would honor his choice. it was his story to tell, and he didn't want to push him until he was ready.

Kili propped the lute up against the sofa and then watched Fili as he quietly traced the scars with him fingertips for a moment before adjusting his tunic to hid them, and then crossed his arms over his chest as he did his saw a tumble in his hand. His gaze seemed far away for a few moments and then he blinked and smiled slightly at him.

“Sorry,” he whispered softly.

“It’s alright, you don't have anything to be sorry about.” His answered.

“What was I saying, before?” He asked after a few beats.

“You were saying about your mother and the dishes.”

“Right. Right. When we did the dishes together she would always sing that song, and try to make as many soap bubbles as she could.”

“That's a beautiful memory of her,” Kili said softly.

“Thanks. Even though it’s been a long time since she passed, I miss her. I wish she was still here. Maybe she could help me solve this marriage thing with my uncle. She is…was very wise.”

Kili was only nine years old when the Queen passed away but he did have a few memories of her. The King and his queen would host the Spring Festival in the marketplace and he remembered the Queen smiling and waving at her subjects.

“She was wise, One of my favorite memories of her was when she would hand out flowers to everyone during the spring festival. She always made sure she had enough for all the children running around.” Kili said

Fili smiled, and then uncrossed his arms. He picked up a small purple crystal off the sitting table and fiddled with it. His eyes were unusually bright in the soft candlelight.

“You remind me of her, you made that little dwarfling's day when you handed her the apple. I saw her grinning as she ran off with it. Your hearts are in the right place.”Kili said.

Fili smiled, but Kili saw that his hands were starting to shake again.

“Are you alright?” Kili asked gently.

Fili closed his hand over the crystal and then squeezed his hand together.He shook his head slightly and then reach up and touch the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

Kili interpreted this as a definite, _no I am not alright._

“I am here for you if you would like to talk about it,” Kili said in the same soft, gentle voice.

Fili lowered his hand and then traced the outline of the fabric of his tunic with his fingers lightly on his left forearm. The fabric was light enough for Kili to see the faint outlines of the scars on his forearm.

“You don’t have to if you’re not ready to though, I can talk for a little bit about something else if that will help” Kili added after a few more beats of silence.

Fili finally looked up at him and then nodded his head. He gave him a very faint smile, “Sure.”

“Alright. I can talk about how Ori and I met?”

He smiled at the mention of the calico, and Kili took that as a yes.

“It was about five years ago. I was sleeping in my bed one morning and I heard a meow. At first, I thought I was dreaming, so I didn't get up but then I heard it again, meow meow. I opened up the drapes and there, sitting right on my kitchen table was the tiniest kitten I have ever seen. She could have probably fit easily in my hand. And in her mouth was the melon I had sto—-acquired—from the day before. She was trying to pick it up, and carry it out but it was so big it kept rolling her over. I figured I could share the fruit with her just that one time so I got up and she hissed at me. But her teeth were so tiny, and her mouth so small she didn't make any noise. It was the most non-threatening hiss I have ever heard. She continued to do that little hiss as I cut and washed the melon. She ate almost the entire thing and then fell asleep in my fruit bowl. She has been with me ever since.”

As Kili spoke, he watched Fili intently hanging on to every word like it was a lifeline. When he finished, he seemed more present and a little more relaxed before. Whatever memory he had been caught up in, it had seemed to have passed.

“She seems like a good friend. I’m glad she found you.” Fili said, laughing quietly.

They stayed on the couch together and talked well into the night. It was only at the first glance of dawn that Kili realized he had spent almost the entire night with Fili. Even though he felt comfortable with him, he knew he had to go home.

“When will I see you again?” Fili asked when he told him that he should go before the palace staff wake up and notice him.

“I’ll come back tonight, I’ll tell you more stories about Ori,” Kili told him, and then he quickly and gently leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Fili blushed pink, but then smiled, “I’ll see you tonight."

Kili smiled as he watched the door close. He wanted to see him again! He twirled around and then hit something solid and hard. Kili looked up and saw the Dwalin.

“Ah, not again.”

Dwalin smiled, then hit him hard on the head with his sword, and his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! Totally brightens my day :) Every time I see the word Kudos I think of these old candy bars I used to get in middle school The M&Ms ones were my favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili meets a flying carpet and almost dies in a cave.

When Kili finally woke up, he found himself in a small wicker basket. His hands and feet were bound tight with scratchy rope. He heard the sound of hooves walking on soft dirt. Where was he going? There was a long-drawn-out meow and then he felt tiny claws on his shoulder.

“Ori, is that you?”

_Yes, it’s me! Who did you think, the King? Are you all alright? How is your head? I'm so sorry I couldn’t stop him this time._

“It’s alright, Ori. I will be fine. Do you know where they are taking us?”

_I haven’t got a clue, same as you._

Then he felt the rumble of Ori’s purr against his face. At least where ever they were going, they were going together. 

Kili lost track of the hours as he listened to the rustling of trees and hooves from outside. When the lid of the basket was finally taken off, Kili was surprised to see that it was evening. They had been traveling almost all day. He was pulled roughly out of the basket and landed on the ground still hot from the sun’s gaze. He looked up at him captors and was surprised to see that there was only one; a tiny frail old witch with long white hair running down in a braid down her back. Her robes were black and travel-worn. Her wrinkly sunburned face gave him a toothy smile when Kili glared at him. Then she pulled out a long black dagger, Kili tried to flinch away, but it was hard with his hands tied behind his back. The witch grabbed his arm roughly and cut the ropes from his wrists and ankles.

"Look around you. Rocks and death are all there is. You would be dead in less than a day if you try to run.” She warned in a low gravelly voice.

“Who are you?” Kili asked

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you are the sapphire in the mountain.”

“What?” He asked, but the old woman ignored him. He turned around and saw that they were standing in front of a large dark cave. The woman pulled two golden pieces out of her robes. Put together, the two golden pieces formed a circle.

The circle soared around the rocks, breaking into two different pieces before falling into the mountain. A dragon head emerged from the sand, eyes glowing brightly where the pieces fell. The woman grabbed Kili and pushed him forwards, as the cave formed fully.

_siilen fae be'inway salen reverie?_

Kili looked at the woman, who gestured with her hand to walk forward.

“Say your name, boy.” She hissed under her breath.

"Um....It is...I, Kili!" Kili said, hoping he sounded braver than his felt.

_Minno ach U Mallen ci Minno ach U Mallen ci_

A larger opening appeared and Kili saw that stairs were forming, leading a path into the cave.

"You will go into the Cave and retrieve the teapot. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the teapot is mine. Understand?” The woman said.

Kili hesitated.

“Your other option is death.” the woman added, raising the black dagger.

"Go on!" The woman urged.

"Just remember, bring me just the teapot and I shall give you your reward!" Kili just glanced to Ori, shrugging before stepping inside the giant beast’s mouth and descending.

At the very bottom of the long, winding staircase, there was a huge, cavernous room brimming with golden treasure. Ori peered out, gave an excited meow upon seeing the mountains of loot.

_Look at all this stuff, isn’t it neat? We could buy the entire palace of Erebor for just a handful._

“Remember what the….whatever that was said, we can’t touch anything except for the teapot,” he reminded his little friend. Ori jumped down from his shoulder onto the ground, staring at the piles of golden coins.

There was a low swishing noise and Kili just had enough time to duck before something flew over him. Ori hissed and hopped up onto his shoulder again. The thing—whatever it was—swooshed around a pillar and then barreled right towards Kili. It hit him with an incredible amount of force and the three of them went tumbling down the passageway.

“Go on Petunia teach them to spit in the fishbowl!” A high clear female voice shouted, echoing off the walls.

Ori immediately jumped to her feet hissing and spitting wildly but Kili paused because it looked like they were just hit with a giant purple carpet.

He watched it as it flopped around on the ground, much like a fish out of water, and then curled itself up into a tight roll. Kili took a step closer and it twitched away from him.

“No, don’t you piddle in my matchbox you old mangy fart bag. I gotta silk ribbon up my bum to flog your earlobes with!”

The voice said again, and then the carpet curled itself up tighter. Kili could see that it was starting to shake.

“Flog your earlobes mate, stay where you’re dancing if you know what’s good for your dog,”

“I…..what did you say?” Kili asked, confused because the carpet was speaking to him but he had no idea what she was saying.

“Fish will hear you thinking right before you sneeze. I gotta say you ain’t a dishwasher right Bub?” The carpet replied.

“You're a …….It’s just a…a....flying carpet" Kili knelt down to examine her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, feeling a little silly for talking to a carpet, but then she responded by bending it’s top half down like she was nodding.

“Finally got your answer, punk?”

“I bet you have been here for a long time with no one to play with?” Kili asked

The carpet nodded, “All by me lonesome, shoots in ladders is no fun with only one goldfish.”

"Do you know your way around here?" The carpet nodded, suddenly seeming more animated than before.

“That’s the plan buster, ninjas only be swearing in the dark. Shoot em’ with pasta and pineapples then slog town the turntable at the end of the road, yeah? Teapot has been sitting for a long time.”

“Wait….did you say teapot? Do you know of a silver teapot?”

“Aye aye matey, the mirror only has one side but the front of the boat is pure.”

"Great! Do you know where to find this teapot then?”

“Would be good to see an old friend, scales claws, and all in the big blue.”

The carpet flew around in circles a couple of times before going down a pathway that curved off to the left. It made a forward motion with her long golden tassels.

“The teapot is this way?” Kili confirmed, the carpet twirled around again in response.

“The seagulls won’t touch your French friends if you run with your sandals in your mouth!"

“I guess that is a yes,"

Kili and Ori continued to follow the carpet out the doorway into a large, cavern. In the middle of the huge lake, there was an earthen pillar holding up a teapot.

"So, that's it?" Kili asked, pointing up to the huge rocky pillar. The carpet nodded, pointing one tassel in the same direction.

“Rock ya till the morning time come little buster needs a coffee before the exam.”

"You two stay here then. I'll be right back!”

Kili then started climbing up the tall pillar of rocks. He could hear the carpet jabbering on about….something….but he stayed focused on not falling. It only took him a few minutes to reach the top of the pillar.

"This is....seriously it?" Kili said to himself, reaching for the small teapot.

"This is what we came here for? A tiny, unimportant--"

_Thu cadhad U mallen cuio vae! Thu cadhad U mallen Cuio vae!_

“Ori!” Kili hissed, as the cave started shaking, the voice of the dragon head guardian thundering across the stone walls. Oricould never keep her sticky paws off of anything! His should have been watching him!

“Lava! Oh no not the lava, tacos for everyone!”

The carpet swopped up, and Kili could see that Ori was already riding on it. They then flew as fast as the carpet could take them to the cave entrance as the entire cave melted into lava. As they approached the entrance though, a large boulder knock Kili off of Carpet, and his flew into the stairs. He heard Ori meowing from somewhere down before and scrambled to get her as the entire cave crumbled.

The old woman was standing at the entrance of the gave, and she held a hand out. Kili tried to reach a hand to grab it but then the woman pulled her hand back.

"First give me the teapot, and then I will pull you up! Give me the teapot first!!” The witch yelled. Kili handed it up to her as he clung for dear life on the crumbling stairs.

The witch grabbed it, cackling as she held it up. "Finally.....FINALLY! It's mine, all mine!"

“Hey! That’s so great you have your teapot but could you please help me?”

The old woman just grinned widely, grabbing his wrist roughly and pulling him up.

"What the-- What are you doing?!"

"Why, I'm giving you your reward, my dear!" The old witch yelled, pulling a long, glittering dagger from underneath him rags.

"Your....eternal reward!" Kili looked away, preparing for the sting of the dagger. But it never came. 

Ori had recovered from her tumble back up. And, upon seeing her friend in danger, had crawled onto the old witch and bit the arm holding Kili's wrist down hard. The witch let out a yell, dropping the young dwarf and her dagger. Hissing at Ori, she threw the cat back down into the cave. Kili had one last glimpse at the sky before he plummeted down into darkness. His head hit a rock hard and winced as he felt his ribs crack, and then he hit something surprisingly soft. The carpet had caught him and was lowering him slowly to the ground.

“Squirrels gotta save for the winter if you know what I mean,” Carpet said, as they flew closer towards the cooling ground. Kili in fact had absolutely no idea what the carpet was saying but he was glad that she had saved him.

The cave was dark and incredibly cold for a cave that had just spewed lava everywhere. Kili shivered and pulled him thin grey robe over him knees.

"Ugh....my head's pounding...." He said, rubbing his head gingerly.

"What...happened?" He looked up, only to see the dark roof of the cavern.

“Ink’s run dry, the hole has been filled. The sun will never heat the pie up now that the badger has won,” Carpet said, gesturing up at the dark ceiling.

“That kind of makes sense,”

“It serves me right for trusting that little old witch,” Kili grumbled.

_She didn't really give you a choice though, did she?_

Ori purred gently, wrapping around his legs.

“Spit spot in lugger the chest why don’t you?” Carpet said and then pointed to Ori.

“Do you understand what she is saying?” Kili asked Ori.

_I’m just a cat in your mind, what you don’t understand I don’t either._

“Right.”

“I wondered what that witch wanted with that old teapot anyway?”

_Why don’t you give it a look yourself!_

Ori then meowed loudly, and then with a large amount of effort pulled the teapot out from under a rock with her claws.

"You stole it back?" Kili asked

“Cat’s out of the bag, pasta in is the sky now. Holy Moses the Almighty, pray to the Doritos God of the ducks!” Carpet exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the teapot with her tassels.

"Ori, you sneaky little thief you! I wonder why she would want a rusty old piece of junk like this. I--Wait a minute, hang on...you see that? It looks like there is something written on here...but I can't make it out. It's too dusty…."

Kili started rubbing the side of the teapot where it looked like there was a Sindarin inscription

Instantly, the teapot began to heat up and tremble in his hands. Blue smoke shot out of the opening,and it hissed. The smoke curled and suddenly formed the figure of a giant beast with blue scales, four legs, a tail, and wings. 

“For the love of gold, what have I awoken?” Kili screamed as suddenly the beast turned towards him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, more will be up soon. I decided to have Kili and Ori talk to each other, much like Aladdin and Abu did in the movie where only Aladdin can understand what Abu is saying. Little bit of magic here and there, and also, a talking cat is fun to write :)
> 
> Here is a picture of Smaug I created: https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Smaug-the-Dragon-Genie-857997877


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili meets a magical dragon and SongsofPsyche learns about how to use hyperlinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you click on the word that is underlined, it will take you to my deviant art profile where I have posted pictures of Smaug and Kili in his various outfits. I used Azalea's dress up maker and it was a ton of fun, so check it out! I will also put links in the end notes.

"Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the back! Hold on a minute, just gotta shake this one out for a minute!"

The beast gave an almighty shake, "Boy, does it feel good to be out of there!”

Kili stared at it in wonder. This beast was huge, it's wings brushing up against the ceiling of the vast cavern. It had bright blue scales, that shimmered in the dull lighting and four long legs with sharp claws. Kili had never seen anything like it before and he was starting to worry if he had become breakfast for this massive [beast](https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Smaug-the-Dragon-Genie-857997877). Ori dived into the pocket of his grey robes with an angry hiss.

“The fan has awoken, did you not realize the desk was all by it’s lonesome? Wandering lampshade in the field of daisies why don’t you?” Carpet shouted, twirling around the large beast.

“Carpet! Good to see you too! You’ve been here all this time by yourself?”

“Dungeons won’t get any smaller.”

“I’m glad it was worth the wait. I missed you too.”

“Little Petunia down there flogged a spymaster at the garbage truck. Big troll struck him for a fool and then the world flooded with useless boiling lava.”

“Is that so? I think this is the first time that has happened. Poor fella, where is he?”

Carpet pointed down to where Kili was hiding behind a rock.

Kili was speechless, what just happened? The lizard..beast…ghost…thing looked at him and smiled, showing all of its razor-sharp silver teeth.

“What’s your name, darling?"

“Ki…Ki…Ki…..Kili?” Kili said hesitantly.

“KiKiKilee? Wow, that is a mouthful. Could I give you a nickname? How about Ki for short?" the beast asked gently.

Kili tried to answer but it seemed like his voice had turned to ash. He stared up at the beast and felt himself start to shake.

"What, too big for you?" The beast asked, and then it started to shrink down until it was at eye level with Kili.

“Is that a bit better? You are a heck of a lot smaller than my last master...."

"Wait a minute, back up a bit there?" Kili said, holding up a hand to pause beast.

"Did you just say...master? You look like you should be _my_ master" 

“Well, yeah. I’m a dragon. In a teapot. You know…..mystical being that grants wishes…..?”

"A...A dragon? You're an actual dragon?" Kili asked

“Uhh do you have a problem with your brain being missing? Dragon. Me Dragon, you Master.”

“But really, who are you?”

“Who am I? _Who am I?_ I am the powerful, the pleasureful, the indestructible Smaug, dragon slave, wish maker of the magic teapot. Friends call my Augie for short.”

Then he smiled, showing Kili all of his teeth.

“Yeah. Sure. Well then, I am just going to go—-,” Kili said and he stepped away from the large dragon.

“You ain't goin’ anywhere, little master,” Augie said,

“Carpet my dear friend I think it is time I liberated us from this cave, don’t you think?”

“Aye aye, captain!”

“Alright let’s see, I just need to stretch my wings….and hold on to your butts because we are outta here!”

Augie gave a laugh and there was a loud bang and suddenly they weren’t in the cave anymore. They were out in the open sky, in an oasis. Kili stared at the palm trees in amazement, feeling slightly sick and dizzy at the same time.

“Well give me a burrito and call me pretty because the sky is not black anymore!” Carpet shouted and then zipped up towards the clear blue sky.

Augie watched her and smiled, “She’s been cooped up in that cave for far too long. Ten thousand years is a long time to be by yourself.”

“Is that why she uh…doesn’t make much sense?” Kili asked

Augie nodded, “Magic Carpets don’t do well on their own, language gets a bit funny if they are by themselves for too long.Anyway, I got you outta there. Now, what about those wishes?”

“Could you uhh, give me a warning next time before you do that? Did you just….”

“Burst us outta the cave of wonders? I have spent too much time there already. What did you want me to do, sing a song?”

“What?”

There was an awkward silence where they stared at everything else in the oasis except each other.

“So what do you wish of me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Dear God, what is it like in your puny little brain? It must be so boring. Wishes. I can grant you three of them with a snap of my claws.”

“Anything?” Kili asked

“Just about anything, I do have a couple of quid pro quos though. First of all, I ain't making nobody else fall in love with someone. Love is too powerful, even for my magic,”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Kili said

“Secondly, I don’t want any of that wishing for more wishes. You have three, believe me it is enough,”

“That makes sense.”

“And thirdly, I will not make anybody rise from the dead. Zombies ain't pretty, I don’t like doing it so don’t even ask about it. The last time I tried there was like an apocalypse and this loser named Shaun had to save everyone. Don’t do it, don’t be like Shaun.”

“Okay okay, no love potions, no extra wishes, and no zombies. Seems pretty straightforward to me. What have others wished for?” Kili asked.

“Oh you know, the usual. Money, power, beauty. I've had a few oddballs over the years, one guy wanted to go to cowboy camp. Another guy just wanted some powdered hen's teeth. It’s really up to you.”

"Well...I'm not sure….there are a lot of things….how could I narrow it down?” Kili asked, tapping his chin while trying to think. There was a bit of silence before Kili suddenly got an idea. He turned to the Augie, giving him a questioning look.

“What would you wish for?"

"What would...I wish for?" Augie repeated thoughtfully. "Huh...well....nobody's really ever asked me about that before. Most just make their wish, then go on their way. No time for small talk after all. They wish n’fish then hit the high road.” He snuck a glance at Kili, seeing he was looking at him expectantly.

"Right....what I would wish for...I want freedom. I would just wanna be free from....well, being this servant of the teapot."

"And...what if I help you get your freedom?" Kili suggested. "I could....uh...I could wish for you to be free!"

The Dragon just looked at him, before busting out laughing.

"Yeah, if I had a dollar for every time that's happened." He said, hollowly. 

"I promise. I'll use the first two wishes for....whatever. Then I'll use my last wish to set you free!" Kili said, a bit more firmly than before. "How's that for you?"

The Dragon thought for a minute, before holding out a claw with a grin.

"Alright, it's a deal then, Ki." He said

Kili took his claw as well and the two shook on it. When the two parted, the Dragon cracked his knuckles.

”Alright, so let's get this wish-making business! So what'll it be? Got anything you've really really wanted? Any hidden hopes or dreams?”

“Well…..” Kili thought for a moment, and Prince Fili popped into his head.

“There’s this guy….”

“Uh oh…I’ve seen that look before. Who is he?”

“He’s absolutely amazing. We were up all night talking the other night. Well, let me back up a bit. I saved him from getting his hand chopped off in the marketplace, and then got arrested. I escaped the dungeon and then we spent all night talking.”

“I have so many questions about what you just said.”

“Oh, and he is the Prince of Erebor.”

“Ahhh, a Prince. Of course, he has to be a Prince.”

“He’s been through a lot, you see he was going to be married and then his fiancé died. So right now he's not really up for the whole marriage thing and anyway, the law says he has to marry a Prince....what a minute, Augie, can you make me a Prince?”

“There’s a lot of grey area in the statement “make me a Prince” I could be like _bam_ ,” Augie snapped his claws and a beautiful golden hair Prince wearing a blue tunic appeared out of thin air.

“You could be snuggled up with him for the rest of your life if you’re not careful.”

The Prince smiled and then giggled.

“No…noooooo.”

“Okay”

Augie snapped his claws again and the Prince disappeared.

“Okay, so if you turn me into a real true life Prince, then I can meet him, and…I don’t know….keep being friends until he is ready to get married.”

“Or you could change the law so it doesn’t have to be a Prince?” Dragon added as a second thought.

“Aww, but that’s not as fun,” Kili said, and then he twirled in his grey prison robe.

“Okay, so I can turn you into a Prince, but you do have a game plan right? I can’t make this prince fella fall in love with you, you have to do that on your own.” Dragon asked

“Oh yeah, we had a wonderful connection I’m sure he will fall for me just as easily if I am a Prince.”

“Love ain’t that easy, sweetheart. The heart is a complicated organ, but I happen to be a love expert. Love is like going to a honky-tonk and ordering a taco instead of beer.”

“What?”

“That comes directly from Augie’s Book of Quotes for Life. Follow the golden rule, never eat yellow snow and never ever ask a dark wizard to tap dance,”

“What? Okay….I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Alright, is that an official wish?”

“Yes sir.”

“Go ahead and say the magic words, love.”

“Augie, Dragon of the Silver Teapot, I wish for you to turn me into a Prince.”

“You got it! Do you hear that carpet? Ki made his first wish!”

“Petunia rocked the boat that’s for sure!” Carpet chimed in, waving a tassel.

“First of all. I didn’t want to say anything because you were like, my new master and I didn’t want to be rude but darling you are a mess.What is up with that robe, did you like, escape from prison or something?”

“Rick in rollin to the snake in the palace, what would that be?” Carpet asked, landing down on the soft earth and leaning in towards Kili.

“I….er…what did she say?” Kili asked

“Uhh…she wants to know if you dress that way because you have to or because you have no sense of style,” Augie said, giving him an apologetic look.

“A little bit of both, I’m afraid. I did escape from prison.” Kili answered.

“You escaped from prison? To go to a cave to get a teapot?”

“Well no…..I escaped and then broke into the palace so I could talk with the prince, and then I was kidnapped from the palace. But originally yes, I did escape from prison.”

“Damn. Do you have any other secrets I should know about? Icy powers or being able to transform into a mermaid?”

“Nope! I'm just an ordinary dwarf…besides my eye. I can’t see out of it very well.” He said, pointing to his milky eye.

“Well, I can fix that right up for you. Stand back, darling. We are going to make you a star!”

[Bang!](https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Augie-s-First-Outfit-857998021)

There was a flash, Kili looked down at his clothes, his grey robes was gone and they had been replaced by the most ridiculous looking outfit his had ever seen.

“Fancy the dress like an ice cream cake in the middle of the ocean. Mermaid gonna get the whale with that vitamin!” Carpet giggled, doubling over on the ground and shaking with laughter.

“You ain't wrong, Carpet.” Genie sighed.

“Uhh, this is nice.”

“No no no it's all wrong. The color clashes with your skin tone, the sleeves are way to fluffy, and aw, man, that hair. Hold on, hold on I got it.”

[Bang!](https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Augie-s-2nd-Outfit-857998091)

The next caused carpet to laugh even harder,“Elsa don’t want no copy cat prince in the house, better stick with your own face if you know what I mean.” Carpet commented, swirling around Kili who couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous bright blue tunic dress he was wearing.

“Right you are Carpet, better try again before the copyright lawyers come after us,” Augie said and then he waved his hand one more time.

[Bang!](https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Augie-s-Final-Outfit-857998149)

“Okay, plum is definitely your color. I like this one. What do you think?” Bene asked, there was a small pop and a mirror appeared. Kili stared at the being in the mirror.

“Augie, this is perfect. I love it!”

“Man oh man you are the bee's knees, Petunia. Every prince from here to North Wellingshire will drop their jaws so long the keys will lose it too!” Carpet said, doing a little happy dance around Kili.

“Work it, Ki! This looks fantastic, but just remember if you can’t love yourself, how in the hell are you going to love anybody else?” Augie said, and then he smiled.

Ori--who had been hiding behind Kili for most of the costume changes peered out from behind Kili's ankle. Augie smiled and knelt down to her eye level.

"Who is this little fella?"

"Oh, that's Ori. She's my cat." Kili said

"Well, I think she will make an excellent mode of transportation. Hold on to your little behind, my darling Ori this won't hurt a bit!" Augie said, there was a sharp crack and Ori turned from a cat into an Elephant.

"What do you think?"

Kili stared at Ori the Elephant and Ori gave him the evilest glare she could muster.

"I think Ori looks great!" Kili said, reaching out and petting Ori's large trunk.

“You hear that cat lady? Let’s get this show on the road!”

And with a magical swoosh, they were on their way to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of Smaug: https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Smaug-the-Dragon-Genie-857997877
> 
> Kili's First Outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Augie-s-First-Outfit-857998021
> 
> Kili's Second Outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Augie-s-2nd-Outfit-857998091
> 
> Kili's Final Outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/enola28/art/Augie-s-Final-Outfit-857998149
> 
> Link to Azalea's dress up dolls website: https://www.azaleasdolls.com/index.php


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which King Thorin dodges a bullet and Kili makes a complete dancing fool of himself in front of the royal family.

Back at the palace, Thorin sat in his tea room eating a biscuit and trying not to think about his last interaction with his grandson. Beside him, sat Balin, head of the palace treasury and his most loyal friend.

“Did I really yell at him and tell him to get over myself? That’s just not like me. I don’t know what came over me,” he said, shaking his head and taking a sip of his tea.

Balin looked at him and shook his head, “It wasn’t the wisest thing to say to the lad. He has been through his fair share in this lifetime. I think he needs more time,”

“But we don’t have any more time. His birthday is in less than a month and we are running out of options,” Thorin sighed and took a bite of his cookie.

“Fili, despite his stubbornness is headed in the right direction of healing. He is strong, Thorin. He isn’t going to give up so easily.” Balin said

Thorin nodded, he had been grief-stricken when Jali had died too, he had loved him like he would have loved his own son. Thorin felt a shiver go through his as waves of memories of that night flashed through his mind’s eye.

Fili and his fiancé had been traveling outside the kingdom on a diplomatic visit to the west. The visit had been a success, and they were in their caravan coming home. It was late at night, the moon shining so bright in the sky they didn't need to light the torches. The attack happened right before the guards could open the gates to the palace. The orcs had been hiding in the shadows of the closed marketplace in front of the palace. They had been within yards of the palace guards and had not been discovered until it was too late. By the time Thorin had gotten there to help it was too late. The orcs had already murdered Jali. And Fili…Fili had suffered a fate worse than death. They had cut his skin with hot iron knives and then tossed him aside, eager to claim the jewels that were hidden in the caravan. Thorin had grabbed his sword, and with the help of his guards had killed every single one of those orcs. But was too late for Jali, and too late for Fili. The damage had already been done.After that night, Fili wouldn’t speak for days on end—except for the nightmares when he screamed and screamed. Thorin had heard the rumors going around the palace that the prince had gone insane from grief. But he wasn’t insane…Thorin could see that he was still fighting, that he hadn’t given up so easily and that’s why Thorin knew that Fili would make a good King. Balin was right, Fili was strong, stronger than anybody else that he knew. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, but before he could answer Nunirika rushed in with a scroll in her hand.

“Excuse me, Sir Balin I didn't know that you were here,”

“Lady Nunirika,” Balin said politely and then he stood up and pulled out the third chair.

“I must speak with the King alone, this is an urgent matter.” She said, and she tapped her staff twice on the ground.

Balin nodded, “Of course, I shall leave you two in private,”

He bowed to Thorin and then walked out of the room. Nunirika waited until he had closed the door and then turned to Thorin.

“Sire, I've found a solution to the problem with the Prince.”

Thorin saw his dragon staff and immediately let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Nunirika always seemed to make everything better.

“Praise you, Nunirika. Please, tell me what is it?” He asked.

Nunirika sat down in the chair next to him and helped herself to a cup of tea. Once she had stirred in the cream and sugar, she put her cup down and opened the scroll.

'If the prince has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the King shall choose one for him'!"

Thorin nodded, “Yes, yes. I know that part of the scrolls.how can I choose someone for him, when he still mourns Jali?”

"Oh, there is more," Nunirika said, unrolling the scroll further.

"'If a suitable Prince can't be found, then the prince shall be deemed unfit to rule and….oh my….”

"What?" Thorin waited in anticipation, “The female royal advisor shall take his place as Stewart of Erebor,"

Nunirika looked up. "Why, that would be...me."

Thorin stared at him, Fili unfit to rule?

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord.”She added, almost as an afterthought.

Nunirika then raised her staff. It glowed faintly with magical energy, and Thorin felt all of his anxieties ease away, and suddenly her suggestion didn't seem so bad.

"You shall order that the prince is unfit to rule and have me take his place as Steward of Erebor,” her voice said, soft and silky in the evening air

Thorin closed his eyes, "I shall order that the prince is unfit-"

Just then, then was a sound of trumpets and drums from the outside, breaking the spell that was held over him. Whatever it was, it was very loud and it sounded like it was coming from the front of the palace. Thorin stood up and walked out to his balcony where he could see the front of the palace doors and beyond. A huge band was marching down the main street. A menagerie of 75 golden camels, over 53 purple peacocks, and other countless exotic animals. All magically led by an elephant, ridden by the most flamboyant Prince the King had ever seen. To him, this prince was absolutely beautiful, with long flowing brown hair crested with an intricate golden crown and a plum-colored tunic. Right then, he knew that this was the one Fili was going to pick. How could he not?

The drums from him entourage made the entire palace vibrate and he felt a thrill of excitement in his chest. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door, followed by a cascade of trumpets, cheering, and drums beating.

“We must let them in! Tell the guards to open up the gates!” He cried, clapping his hands, and then without waiting for Nunirika to follow his walked as fast as his little feet could carry him to the front of the palace.

Dwalin and the other guards were waiting at the door for his command. The gates opened and there was a flood of people and activity. There were dancers dressed brightly in pink and green, peacocks, and other exotic birds flying everywhere. And then, there he was, sliding down from his carrier. This Prince was even more stunning up close. This dwarf was dressed in the finest silks he had ever seen. He gracefully walked up to him and bowed down.

“Grand King Thorin Oakenshield. I have traveled far from the Kingdom of Legolin to come to ask for Prince Fili's hand in marriage. My named is Prince Ki. Prince Ki of Legolin.” He said in a clear, high voice. Thorin felt his heart leap with glee.

“Welcome, welcome my dear Prince to my kingdom! Thank you for coming all this way to visit my kingdom. Isn’t he lovely, Nunirika? Oh goodness, this is so exciting. What a wonderful proposal.” Thorin said, not being able to control his excitement. He turned to Nunirika, who had a strange look on her face.

“Come, let’s go to the throne room. I am so happy everything is working out. We can have the papers signed by dinner time and then we will start planning the wedding!.”

“Are you notforgetting someone?” Nunirika asked him, pulling him aside. His heart sank for a moment.

_Fili._

He had completely forgotten about Fili, who had to say yes before anything became official.

“Right. Fili. Let’s get Fili and then go to the throne room. Dwalin—where is Dwalin?” He turned and saw Dwalin staring wide-eyed at the Prince’s elephant, who was glaring down at him with a look of pure fury. The elephant swiped it’s long trunk and gave Dwalin a harsh poke on the rear. Dwalin squawked and then leaped away from the animal.

“Dwalin Kindly lead Prince Ki into the throne room. The Prince and I will be there shortly.”

Dwalin bowed and then motioned for Prince Ki to follow him.

Thorin smiled, things were finally working out for the better!

888

By the time Kili actually got inside palace gates, he was exhausted. The palace guard had let him and Augie disguised as a giant blue bird with large silver feathers perched on his shoulder- into the main throne room, and where they were told to wait for the King Thorin and the Prince. The other parts of his “entourage” were told to put the gifts his brought for the prince on a table to the left and then wait outside in the corridor. They had decided that it would be for Carpet to stay with Ori outside as on the way to the palace she had developed a liking for curse words and the last thing they needed with King Thorin to be insulted by a magical rug.

“What’s taking them so long?” He whispered to Augie.

 _Just say what I say and you will be fine._ Augie replied, ruffling his feathers softly in a voice that only Kili could hear.

The doors to the right of the throne room opened and King Thorin, the prince, and a tall dwarfess dressed in black emerged. The King sat in the throne, while the prince and the dwarfess sat in chairs beside him. Kili could tell that the King was trying to remain serious but could hardly contain his excitement. He kept looking back and forth between Prince Fili and him.

Prince Fili was wearing a long-sleeved black tunic, black pants, and dark leather riding boots. This was the first time his had seen his as the official prince of the kingdom. His hair which normally fell over his eyes had been pushed back to accommodate a silver circle on his head with a small sapphire in the center, and he caught a brief glance of the circular scar under his collarbone as he shifted slightly from side to side, then stood tall with his hands behind his back. His tunic had silver clasps that glinted softly in the chamber’s candlelight.

_Okay, introduce yourself. Repeat after me: I am Prince Ki of Legolin. I have come to ask for Prince Fili’s hand in marriage._

“Repeat-after-me-I-am-Prince-Ki-of-Legolin-I have-come-to- ask-for-Prince-Fili’s-hand-in-marriage” Kili said so quickly that his words bunch all together in one long strand.

And then he bowed again.

_Stop bowing!_

He bowed again.

_No, I said stop bowing!_

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” The dwarfess dressed in black said, putting her hands on top of her staff and sending Kili a dark stare. Kili felt a chill go up his spine and all of a sudden his mind drew a blank. He and Augie had gone over exactly what he was going to say and do a million times. They had prepared for this meeting and suddenly he couldn't remember a thing.

“I am….I am Prince Ki, amorous he of Legolin… and I have walked here many miles on very tired feet through wind and sand and water and stone and then I jogged a bit before I got on a boat…….to come here. To Erebor. For Prince Fili to see how I walk on llamas?”

_What did I tell you about improvising? Stop! Stop!_

“Llamas?”

“Yes. Llamas. And the Lions. And elephants. And my cooks, with muffins. Tiny tiny little muffins.”

And then he bowed for the fourth time.

_For the love of all things gold, just stop talking._

There was a very long pause where no one said anything. Kili looked up and saw that Prince Fili had that half crooked smile on his face again. At least someone found this amusing. King Thorin was staring wide-eyed at him, apparently lost for words. The only person who did not seem stunned into silence was the dwarfess with the dragon staff. Kili assumed that she was the Grand King’s advisor.

The dwarfess gave a forced smile, “And, What qualities does the Prince of Legolin have that make him a match for our prince?” She asked.

Kili faltered again, why was this dwarfess making him feel so nervous?

“Well, I have faced the galloping hoards.” He answered before Augie could say anything else.

“Excuse me?”

“That's like…a hundred bad guys with swords,”

Suddenly, there was a red glow from her staff and Kili felt this warm power build in his chest. He suddenly felt that breaking into song was _exactly_ the right thing to do to win the Prince’s heart. He took a deep breath, and then started to sing;

_“When I was a boy…_

_An orphan boy…._

_I loved to tap my feet._

_I’d hear a tune,_

_And start to swoon._

_The melody would be complete._

_The other boys would laugh and cheer,_

_But I’d catch them taping their toes….”*_

Kili belted in a high soprano voice before anybody could stop him. He had no idea why he was singing or what he was singing about. He just knew that it was the right thing to do.

_Kee, what name of all that is golden are you doing? A song is a dick in sheep’s clothing! It is a prelude to a dick!!Stop it! Stop it right now._

Then Augie smacked him in the face with his wing. Kili staggered, and suddenly his mind was clear again. He quickly bowed awkwardly.

King Thorin was the only one that clapped.

Kili smiled again, and once again the silence returned.

_I thought you said you had a connection with this guy? I definitely don’t see any sparks here. He hasn’t said a word yet. Talk to him!_

“Prince Fili, do you like…… spoons?” Kili asked

The Prince gave him an incredulous look, “Spoons?”

“Well, I have some. Like the dish and the spoon you know….they danced on the table and there was a dog…” Kili said, pointing to a tan antique box filled with silver utensils.

“That is an impressive amount of silverware,” The Grand King chimed in with a gracious smile on his face.

Once again there was an awkward stretch of silence.

“And you have spoons because…..”

"I want you to wash them.”

“What?”

“Uhhh….no…no that’s not what I meant. Where I come from spoons are a symbol for…..love,” he faltered and then smiled again forcefully as he stared at him.

His eyes narrowed, “I see. Why exactly did you come here?”

The Grand King shot Prince Fili a hard look.

“ _Fili_ , be nice.” he hissed quietly.

“To ask for your hand in marriage.”

“Yeah, I know that, but why?”

“Why?”

“Yes. We’ve never met before. I certainly don’t know you or have heard of Legolin. Why did you pick me?”

“Well, I uh…heardwhat happened to you with the orcs and that you were …. _sad_ so I thought I would stop by with my parade.”

Fili froze at the mention of orcs, Kili saw that his hands had started to shake and then he crossed his arms over his chest. King Thorin cast a worried glance at his nephew but remained on his throne.

“So you felt sorry for me? That’s why you are here?” Fili asked in a thin voice after several beats of silence.

“Yes! And also because of the marriage thing.”

“I am so happy that you and your pity parade decided to stop by. It really cheered me up, in fact, I don’t even remember why I was sad in the first place so thank you for that.” Fili said, and then he let out a high pitched laugh. Behind him, King Thorin frowned and then shook his head.

Kili didn’t know what to do, so he started laughing too, and then he realized that he was laughing sarcastically and stopped.

“And it never occurred to you that I never wanted any of this? That hearing from hundreds of suitors like you telling me about how beautiful and unique they are and how I should choose them as my betrothed is not my idea of a good time?”

_Well, that’s not good. Don’t answer that._

“Who wouldn’t want that?”

“Would you?”

“Of course!”

There was another beat of awkward silence.

“I see. Excuse me, I must go find some…… soup.” He said, and then he dismissed himself and walked out of the hall.

“For the spoons?” Kili asked.

_Well that just….that just went great. Good job, Ki. Next time would you just listen to me?_

King Thorin gave him a forced smile.

“I am so sorry about that, I’m sure Prince Fili will warm up to you. He just needs time to get used to the idea. Why don’t you stay here for the night and we can try this again in the morning…..I will have my servants show you to your quarters for the night.”

And then he too excused himself, walking quickly after Prince Fili. The only person left in the room now was the dwarfess dressed in black.

“Welcome to the palace.” She said without smiling and then she too walked out of the room.

“That wasn’t that bad,” Kili whispered to the Augie.

_Honey, it wasn’t good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To Dance Again by Starkids
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrAHK2KOYNg
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Carpet learns the majestic art of the swearword and Kili takes Fili on a magic carpet ride.

As night fell, Kili sunk down into a plush velvet couch that was in the enormous room that he had been led to. Carpet was floating around the room, her tassels dusting the high ceiling. Ori—returned to her normal self—slept moodily on the bed. She had not appreciated being turned into an elephant for the majority of the day. Augie was admiring himself in the mirror, changing from a dragon to a handsome young man. His twirled in a blue tunic, then scrunched up his face and his hair changed from blonde to black.

“What am I going to do? That was a disaster! He walked out on me. He actually walked out.” Kili sighed, rubbing his hands against the soft fabric.

“You had them bastards plucking the fuck pears that’s for sure.” Carpet chimed in from the ceiling.

“Carpet, what did we talk about? That’s not how you use those words.” Augie said, looking up and shaking his finger at the carpet. Then he turned to Kill and raised his eyebrow at him.

“Well, you didn’t exactly give him a reason to stay,” Augie replied, still looking at himself in the mirror.

“And he is so…so judgmental! No wonder I am like the 45th Prince he has rejected!”

“If all the meetings went like yours then I see why. I am not going to lie to you. It was bad. I would have walked out on you too.”

“What am I going to do!”

“You could go to him yourself. Knock on his door and say _Hey Prince Fili it’s me Kili from the marketplace remember? We ran away from the guards and had an awesome connection. I’m in love with you please marry me!_ ” Augie said, turning into a blue version of Kili and prancing around the room.

“That is….that is the last thing I am going to tell him. He has to marry a Prince, remember? Not some dumb street rat. And I not going to tell him that I love him. We just met!”

They stared at each other.

“Honey, I have been with you for barely two days and 97% of our conversations have been about the Prince. You love him, admit it.” Augie said.

“Besides, he has suitors all the time throwing themself at him. What makes me any different?”

“You actually love him.”

“But….but he was in love before and he was about to get married then he died. How am I supposed to compete with that? Oh, stop it you know what I mean. He still mourns him, you saw how he was dressed. He told me that he isn’t ready to be married again. And the law says he has to be married by his next birthday. We don’t have enough time! How am I supposed to convince him that Prince Ki is the one he should marry?”

“You still have two wishes, you could make one wish, and poofthat law could disappear.”

Kili’s face lit up, “Now that I could do. And then we could have all the time in the world to fall in love with eachother.”

“Or you could tell him the truth, and he could change the law himself once he is King of Erebor.”

”How could I do that? I mean, what would I even say to him? And what if he doesn’t like me for me?”

"Are you kidding me right now, what did I just say?”

“Use my second wish to make the law change?”

"Tell him...the TRUTH!”

“That’s the last thing I want to do."

“You should probably go talk to him tonight anyway because based on the last conversation you had with him, he probably thinks you are a crazy singing fool.”

“You’re right about that. Augie, why is this so hard? I thought that once I was a Prince, he would instantly fall in love with me.” Kili said, now twirling his hair in his fingers.

"I made you look like a Prince on the outside, but I didn't change anything on the inside. Prince Ki got you to the door, but Kili has the key to opening it.”

“So I should just fly on over to his to his balcony and talk to him?”

“Yes! But like as a normal person. None of that weird stuff you said earlier today. I don't know where that came from. Just be yourself.”

“Okay. Right. Gotta go talk to him.,” Kili said, he turned and the long sleeve of his plum dress knocked over a glass vase. He winced as it crashed to the ground.

“Who let the dogs out? Bitch, please!” Carpet exclaimed, her voice drifting down from the ceiling.

“Once again, Carpet. Not how we use those words."

“Augie, one more thing. This outfit, it is beautiful but….”

“But you keep knocking stuff over with it. I told you a fancy tunic was a lot to handle. Here, let's try this,”

His waved his hand, and the plum outfit disappeared and was replaced with a simple dark blue tunic with long sleeves.

“Still fancy, but a lot more manageable,” Augie said after a moment of inspecting his work.

“Thanks, Augie.”

Augie smiled at him, “You know, I think I’ll come with you just in case you need my help.”

Then with a swirl of magic, he disappeared into the teapot. Kili took the teapot and hooked it to his belt. He made sure that it was hidden under his cape and then he looked up at the carpet.

“The shrubbery is a top-secret formula for happiness, am I right sister face?”

“Sure? Come on carpet. Let’s go!” Kili said, Carpet zoomed down from the ceiling and he hopped on.

Carpet zoomed out the window and towards Prince Fili’s balcony. She paused at the prince's balcony he hopped off, carefully stepping around several potted plants.

“Thanks, Carpet!”

“No problemo’ chief!” Carpet gave him a salute and then hovered quietly underneath the balcony.

"Prince Fili?" Kili called out. The balcony was richly decorated with exotic plants and cactuses. The prince was sitting at a patio table. He was wearing black linen pants and despite the balmy night air, a black long-sleeved tunic. His bare feet were propped up against the second chair. This was the most relaxed Kili had seen him in the little time that he had known him.

"Who is it?" Fili asked, peering up from his book.

"It's me, uh... Prince Ki.” Kili said, and then he walked forward. Fili jumped in surprise when he saw him.

“You really do know how to get around,” Fili commented and Kili suddenly wished he had been like a normal person and knocked on his bedroom door.

“Some may call me a magic ghost…cat,” Kili said, then he winced magic ghost cat? Who the hell was he? Who said that?

He walked forward and then bumped into a tall blooming cactus in a blue pot, the entire thing fell to the ground with a loud crash. Kili winced as he watched Fili jump at the noise.

“I’m sorry. Normally I just don’t go around breaking stuff,believe it or not, this is my good eye.” Kili said, pointing to his blind eye—the only thing that had been unaffected by Dragon Magic.

Fili looked at him, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Wait. Do I know you? You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace.”

Kili faltered, he couldn’t learn the truth! If he did, he would think he was just another big fraud.

“I haven’t been to any marketplaces recently.”

Fili's face fell, “Oh. You remind me of someone I know….knew.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I just wanted to say that I am sorry, for that crazy entrance and ……everything that happened afterward.”

“Yeah, you know, I have been through a lot but that was definitely the most painful thing I had been forced to sit through.”

Kili winced, but then when he looked up he saw that half crooked smile. Was he teasing him?

“Surely, it wasn’t that bad?”

“Spoons?”

“Okay, it was bad.”

“Not to mention the song you sang.”

“Yeah….errr I don’t know what came over me.”

“Yeah.”

There was a beat of awkward silence. Kili felt his face burning red. This wasn’t going well, the natural momentum of conversation that had happened at his home was gone.

 _Yeah, but then he knew you as Kili. He doesn’t know Prince Ki, he didn’t save him from getting his hand chopped off._ Kili thought.

His thought back to their conversation, what had he said to make him open up to him? His had showed him a view of the palace—which he did not appreciate—, then what? He had started talking about how he didn’t get out much anymore and that he didn’t want to get married, which didn’t do him any good because just three hours before his had stormed into the palace, and asked for his hand in marriage. He was still sitting down at the table, maybe if he sat with him, he would open up?

“May I sit?” He asked, pointing to the empty chair.

“Sure,” he said, but did not close his book. He was still on guard.

He sat down, and once again they were immersed in awkward silence. He crossed his arms over his chest, and he watched as his fingers lightly traced the embroidery of the fabric of his shirt on his forearm, then went up and touched the raven pendant necklace he was wearing.

“I have a necklace. I wear jewelry too!!” He said, his voice cracking a little.

“Yeah?”

“It’s a cat, see?” He said, pulling his necklace out from his tunic and showing him.

“Neat.”

More silence.

“I know what you are thinking, and I am not a lesbian.” Kili finally said.

“That’s good to hear. Thanks for telling me.”

“So um… My….my mother is forcing me to get married and she threw me out the door and said “Don't come back home without an engagement announcement!” So I gathered up my entourage and headed here but I did hear that you were looking for a bride but I didn’t hear it from the orcs I just heard about in by you know….word of mouth.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

“Well, I didn’t want to look like a flibbertigibbet in front of the King.”

“After that long speech about spoons, I can assure you that that s exactly what he thinks of you.”

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m not so good at um… the talking thing. I didn’t get out much, at home.”

“That’s okay. I understand about not getting out much. I don’t get out much either…. anymore.” He paused for a moment—just like he did in him room—and then his right hand reached over and squeezed his left forearm. Through the thin black linen, Kili could see the faint red scars.

“I am also sorry I mentioned the orcs earlier. I know what they do…did… to people and it's not….it’s not something to joke about. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was insensitive and I’m sorry.”

“How did you know about them?”

Kili tapped on his own collarbone, “I saw…and well, I know what that means. Nobody should have to go through it. I’m sorry you had to lose him in that way. ”

He nodded, ”It’s alright.”

“Yeah.”

The silence descended upon them again.

“So um, shopping?” He asked after about a minute. He was a real master at conversation.

“What?”

“You said you were at the marketplace, uh do you like it?”

“It’s okay, I guess. I don’t get out much.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The silence now was deafening, and Kili was starting to panic just a little bit. What on earth was he doing here? Fili wasn’t opening up to him at all. Just as his thought all was lost, there was a low swishing sound and he heard jingles. Carpet must have gotten impatient waiting for him under the balcony.

“That’ll put marzipan in your pie plate bingo!” Carpet said, waving a tassel at Fili and turning towards Kili.

She swooped up and did a twirl, knocking over several more cactus pots before landing upright. She made a little bow. Fili jumped up from the chair, taking a few steps away from where Carpet now stood.

“What….what is that?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Raise a glass little man don’t forget to dot the eyes in the bag of flour. Many thoughts in the rain now wouldn’t you guess? Why the candles ya filthy bastard?” Carpet asked, leaning in to look at Fili who in turn flinched away from her.

Kili winced, where had she picked up language like that anyway?

“That’s just Carpet. Uh, that’s my carpet. She does that thing where….you know….she flies. With magic.” Kili answered.

Carpet gave him an angry swish of her tassels at his lame description of her.

“In my honor, Petunia you flat-faced midget!” She scolded.

“ _Carpet!”_ Kili scolded right back at her.

“You have a magic carpet?” Fili asked.

“Yeah, you know that’s how I get around.”

“Did it just call you Petunia?”

“Yeah. That’s kinda her name for me. You see, she was all by herself for a long time with no one to talk with before I rescued her. Her language kinda got jumbled, you’ll get used to it after a while. Don’t blame me for the swearing though, that’s new.”

“Oh, that’s so sad. You’re a good friend for helping her,”

Kili smiled, “Thanks.”

Fili eyed the carpet with interest, and for a split second Kili saw a flash of his smile. He made a gesture as if he wanted to touch Carpet, but then lowered his hand.

“It’s okay, she’s friendly,” Kili said, reaching out with his own hand and petting the front of Carpet.

“Reindeers are better than people in the old ways of time, I see lots of candy in your future but not too many tampons,” Carpet said to Fili and playfully flipped a tassel at him.

Fili took a hesitant step forward, “ She is incredible, I’ve never seen one before. I’ve read about them….,” he started, but then he paused, his right hand clenched his left forearm.

Kili waited for a few seconds for him to finish his sentence, and when he stayed silent his prompted him in a gentle voice.

“You’ve read about them?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I do that. You must think I’m such a scatterbrain.”

“It’s alright, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I wasn’t like this before….before well…you know. I don’t know why….what was I talking about?” He asked, shaking his head.

“I think you speak very eloquently. You were saying that you have read about magic carpets,” he answered in the same soft gentle voice.

“I have—wait... what….never mind,” he said quickly, he was looking at him with a look of recognition.

“I’ve only read about them in myths and legends. I had no idea that they were real. Your carpet—she—is amazing,” he finally finished looking at the carpet in awe.

Carpet swirled around Kili playfully and then flattened herself out on the floor.

“All aboard mother fuckers!”

Kili winced, but then Fili started laughing.

“Does she always talk like that?”

“No….no usually she is much more polite,” Kili answered, feeling his face blush red.

“She must have heard Dwalin cursing in the wind,” Fili said, giving Kili a kind smile.

“Do you think….would you like to go for a ride?” Kili asked, pointing to the carpet.

Fili looked surprised, “A ride?”

“Yeah, on the carpet….she is very…..punctual.”

“Punctual?”

“Fun to ride.”

Kili quickly demonstrated by stepping up onto Carpet, who now floated just a few inches off the ground.

“Climb aboard?”

Fili eyed the carpet with a sense of hesitation.

“Climb the rope and swing with the frogs. We all float up here until we die in crimson toasters.” Carpet added cheerfully.

“What?”

Kili offered his hand to him, “Don’t worry about it. Come on up. Do you trust me?”

Fili's eyes flashed up at Kili’s hand, and he crossed his arms over his chest again. Kili lowered his hand and gestured with a nod of his head.

Fili looked up at him and then uncrossed his arms.

“Alright.” He said.

He stepped onto Carpet, wobbling a little bit as his feet left the white marble floor of the balcony and stepped onto the soft fabric of the carpet. Kili grabbed his wrist to steady him and Fili jerked back reflexively.

“Sorry,” they both said at the same time.

Kili let go, and then sat down cross-legged on the carpet. He patted the spot next to him. He sat down, mirroring his position.

“Ready?” His asked.

He still looked a little unsure.

“You gotta trust me, it’s safe. I promise.”

He offered him hand again, and then to his great astonishment he took it. He gave it a gently squeeze.

“Are you ready, Prince Fili?” His asked.

He flashed him his dazzling smile and squeezed his hand back. Even though he was happy that he had taken his hand, he could feel that he was shaking underneath him grip. His other hand clenched the tassels that were hanging off the edge of the carpet so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“I’ve never done this before,” Fili said.

“You are safe with me, Prince Fili.”

“Fili,”

“What?”

“You can call me Fili,” giving him another smile. His grip on him hand relaxed a bit.

“Alright, Fili. Let’s go on a magic carpet ride.”

And then Carpet moved forward, and they glided into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is carpet learning all this language from? I bet it was Dwalin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally get to read from Fili's perspective.

The carpet soared over the palace and Fili watched as it grew smaller and smaller until it looked like one of his Thorin’s small golden toys. The warm night breeze hit his face and he willed himself to stay in the present.

_Stay here. Don't go back. Stay here with him, you are safe._

Fili felt the darkness pulling at him though, the impossible knife of memory stabbing at him, pulling him away from the night air and the stars and the carpet, and then he felt the now familiar stab of pain as darkness and fire swiftly flashed before him in his mind’s eye. Immediately he tried to raise his right hand to press on the still burning scars on his left forearm but his hand wouldn’t move. He looked down and saw that Prince Ki was still holding his hand. He watched as his inky colored tunic sparkled in the starlight and suddenly felt the darkness lessen its hold on him. He watched Ki as he swiftly directed the carpet to fly over the mountains, his face looked calm and serene as the moon cast its shadow over them. Ki looked so familiar, but he couldn’t quite place him. He was like someone that he had met in a dream. He could have easily been Kili, but he knew that was impossible. Kili had been executed by the guards.

“Tell me, darling, have you ever seen anything so beautiful? It's a whole new world from up here,” Ki said, as the carpet swopped up and paused, revealing a birds-eye view of the city.

“Swaggin’ it like a rooster choking on cat dicks. Time to ride that wind like a hillbilly eating gators at midnight!” Carpet shouted over the wind.

Fili burst out into laughter, and he felt Ki squeeze his hand.

“You get used to it after a while,” Ki said and he smiled.

Fili looked at him, he was sure that he had heard Kili’s voice. Was it him? It was impossible, but could it really be? He looked at him again, now that he was close to him he could see that one of his eyes was bright emerald green, and the other one was milky white. This confirmed it, this dwarf, this Prince Ki was Kili, the dwarf from the market. He was the one that had helped him escape from that shopkeeper, he was the one who had a cat named Ori. He was the first person since that terrible night who had talked to him like he was normal, like he wasn't some fragile thing that could break any minute. Why was he hiding from him? They swooped among the rocks, trees, and rivers. Finally, the carpet settled them down on the roof of a wooden building on the outskirts of Dale and they watched the fireworks in the distance as people celebrated down below, dancing around a fire.

"Isn't this all so magical,"Prince Ki asked after a few beats of silence.

"It really is. Don’t you think it's a shame that Ori is missing this though?” Fili asked, and then waited for his response.

“Nah, she doesn’t like fireworks...or flying," Ki said and then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

“You are him! You are Kili from the marketplace. Why didn’t you tell me?” Fili asked, pulling his hand out of Kili’s.

“Well, I um…you see, I was—,” Ki stumbled over his words and Fili saw a blush start to spread on his cheeks.

“Who are you? Tell me the truth.” Fili asked.

He took a deep breath, “I am Prince Ki…..you see I arrived early to Erebor to see the sights and sometimes.....sometimes I disguise myself as a commoner to really….really get a feel of the place I am visiting. But I really am a Prince.”

“So when you showed me...where you lived….”

“That was my hotel. I like simple things. You know, palaces with their white marble it all gets so boring It did have a spectacular view, didn’t it?”

“And Ori?”

“She is really my cat, she is back in my room you can meet her if you would like.”

“And what about the guards?”

“Oh, the guards?”

He burst out laughing, making Fili jump.

“The guards….oh good old Balin, we go way back. They were just playing along....with me….it’s a game…we….play.”

“You mean Dwalin?”

“What?”

“His name is Dwalin….not Balin.”

“Balin is my nickname for him. He actually goes by both names. Pretty nice guy when he's not...you know…fake arresting Princes and I love escaping from dungeons”

“So it was all a game to you?”

There was a long, pregnant pause.

“Yeah. I’m kinda weird like that. But as I said, I am really a Prince. Prince Ki of Legolin.”

“But not the things I said when we were inside my hotel…..or that night in your room. That was genuine. I swear.”

“That makes sense.”

The awkward silence was coming back. They both stared at the fireworks for several minutes without saying anything. Fili felt slightly warmer towards Prince Ki, now that he knew his had been telling the truth. He was a little odd but in a charming sort of way. And he had come all this way to ask to marry him.

The Prince yawned, and then stretched up his arms. The sleeves of him golden tunic fell down over his elbows and Fili saw an intricate tattoo of a raven on his forearm.

“That’s an interesting tattoo.” He commented, pointing at it. Ki smiled and then held it out for him to see.

“Thank you, it’s a raven, for protection.” His said, pointing to the black raven, He turned his arm back and forth, so the inky black raven shimmered in the light of the moon and the fireworks. Fili watched, and as Ki moved his arm he saw very faintly raised lines underneath the ink forming three scars stacked on top of each other. The exact mirror image of the scars on both of his forearms. Fili felt his breath hitch, and his arms burned. Before he could stop himself he reached his hand forward and very gently traced over the middle ruin on Ki's arm.

“You?” He whispered softly, looking up at him. Fili wanted to ask him a thousand more questions but his tongue had turned to stone in his mouth.

“Me.” Ki’s voice was as soft as the wind. They stared at each other, body’s frozen but connected.

“You?” Ki asked

Before Fili could let the fear stop him he pulled up his sleeve and showed him the dark red ruins that had been cut into his arm on that terrible night, after those demons had taken everything from him.

Ki raised his hand gently brushed the middle ruin on Fili’s forearm and Fili felt himself start to flinch away from Ki’s touch but then he steadied himself and allowed Ki to touch him.

They stared at each other, something settling in between them. And suddenly the silence didn’t feel awkward anymore. Ki’s fingers gently ran down his forearm until he touched his hand and File found that he did not want him to let go of him. He squeezed his hand gently.

“I thought I was the only one,” Fili whispered softly.

“You’re not alone,” Ki answered. A gust of warm wind blew through them and he shivered slightly. Fili reached and took Ki’s other hand in his. For a long time, they sat like this, lost to their world around them, two broken souls fitting together for the first time. Finally, the elements caused them to shift slightly, and slowly start moving towards the carpet. Fili never let go of Ki’s hand as they silently sat down and started gliding back home through the night. Fili felt like his heart was ablaze with warm light, and he found that he really did not want to let go of the Prince. All too soon though, they were back at the palace, and landing softly on the balcony floor.

“I should tell you, I’m a bit of a disaster right now. Do you think…do you think we could take thisslowly?” He asked him quietly.

"Of course,” 

“What happened to me was….” He started and winced as a vivid flash of a burning hot red iron across his mind’s eye. He attempted to squeeze his forearm with his right hand but Ki was still holding it so he squeezed his hand instead. It had nearly the same effect, the pressure of his hand kept him present as he allowed the memory to roll through him.

“They hurt me,” Fili whispered, and then he realized that Ki was the first person he had told about what happened and that he did want to talk about it, to release the guilt that had been building up inside his chest.

“It was my fault that he died. I wasn’t strong enough to fight them and they…..”

He stopped as his vision was clouded from memories of that night.

“I couldn’t stop them.” He finally whispered.

“I’m so sorry that happened,” Ki said and then squeezed his hand lightly

They sat there, neither of them wanting to get up. And then Fili felt an urge—an urge he hadn’t felt in a very long time— to kiss Ki. The carpet rumpled under him, and then gently pushed him towards Ki and he not so gracefully planted a kiss on his nose. Ki giggled softly, and then brushed his lips against his, soft as a feather.

“Ahem.”

Fili started and looked around to see one of his servants cleaning off the patio table, there was a basket of naked cacti without their pots and another basket full of broken ceramic. He looked quite astonished that the Prince had just arrived, kissing another dwarf, on the balcony riding a magic carpet.

Prince Ki saw the servant, and this time his entire face blushed dark pink. He then started giggling again.

Fili stood up and then stepped off the carpet, keeping hold of Ki's hand the entire time.

He leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.

“Goodnight, Fili.” His whispered.

“Goodnight, Prince Kili.”

And then he was gone, swiftly as the wind. Fili stared after him and felt the embers of his heart glowing softly. He smiled, maybe, just maybe this was the Prince he was going to say yes to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kili runs into a bit of trouble and Fili almost gets arrested.

Kili drifted slowly down from the balcony. His eyes itched with tiredness but his heartfelt like singing. Had he finally gotten through to Fili? It was a relief that he had believed his lies about being a commoner, hopefully, that would be in the past and he would never have to talk about it again. Kili felt like he was making good progress with Fili, he had kissed his nose after all.

He and Carpet drifted down, and Carpet gently glided over one of the large fountains in the palace garden. Kili felt totally at peace, and he gazed up at the sky through his long lashes. Finally, things were going right for——.

“Get him!”

“Stay away from us you toilet sucking bastards!” Carpet shouted and attempted to throw the guards off but they were too strong.

Rough voices roused him from his euphoria as cold hands grabbed Kili, pulled him away from Carpet, and throwing him on the ground. Before he could get up, his arms were forced behind him back and his wrists bound tightly with coarse rope. Another guard grabbed his legs and bound his ankles and knees together. Before he could cry for help, a gag was wrapped tightly around his face, stifling any noise he was about to make. He struggled fiercely against the grips of the guards and hoped beyond hope that someone would help him.

Kili looked around wildly and his heart sank his saw that the courtyard was empty. There was no one time to save him.

"I'm afraid you've worn out you're welcome here, Prince Legoland," a voice hissed.

Kili looked around and saw Lady Nunirika emerging from the shadows like a curled up cobra ready to strike. She smiled venomously and Kili had never felt more hatred for anyone on this earth.

Nunirika waved her hand careless at the guards, "Make sure he is never found.”

Kili was then stuffed into a musty-smelling burlap back. He tried to scream through the gag but he could barely make a sound. He struggled wildly as they took him farther and farther away from the palace, from the first place where he ever felt like home. Suddenly, Kili felt like he was free-falling, and then he was engulfed in cold, water. They had thrown him in the river that ran through the mountain. The current ripped at his clothes, pulling him back and forth as he struggled against the ropes that bound him.

The icy water stung his eyes as Kili struggled desperately to reach the teapot that was hanging from his belt but he was running out of air. He could see a thick red haze building up in front of his eyes and his lungs burned like fire. His only hope was to get to the teapot, but the more he struggled, the weaker he became until finally, everything faded to black. As he sunk down to the rocky bottom of the river, the teapot shifted in the currant. It brushed up gently against his fingertips and Sploosh! Augie materialized.

"Never fails," he sighed, wearing a shower cap and holding a scrub brush.

"I get in the bath, and now there's a rub at my teapot. Hello? I’m a little busy time! This better be good,Ki—,”

He stopped short and his smile faded as he saw Kili, unconscious at the river's bottom floor.

“Ki!Kili! Ki, wake up!" Augie pleaded, grabbing Kili.

"You can't cheat on this one. I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say 'Augie, I want you to save my life!' Got it?"

Kili's head barely nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Augie flew toward the surface with Kili in his arms. He landed back to shore, settling Kili down and bending over to him to see if he was breathing. With a snap of his fingers, the ropes binding Kili’s wrists and ankles disappeared and he quickly removed the gag from Kili’s wet face.

Kili gasped coughing and trembling as he sucked in the sweet night air."Don't scare me like that, please?" The dragon said, hugging Kili.

"Augie, I... thanks," Kili spoke.

“Don’t mention it, Ki. But I have to tell you, I used your second wish to save your life.”

Kili smiled and then embraced Augie in a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you for saving my life.”

Then he bolted upright.

“Augie! Come on, we have to warn Fee!!”

“Fee? You’re going by nicknames already?”

“Augie. The Lady Nuni—-nuni—something, she tried to..to…to murder me. We have to go warn them! I think she going to try to go for the throne. We have to hurry.”

Kili tried to stand up, but he wobbled and fell over again coughing up more seawater.

“Hang on, Ki. Take a breath.”

“There is no time, we——.” Kili started, but then he broke out into coughing again.

“We have to go, I gotcha ya. Come on.”

Augie picked him up by his waist and they began to fly back to Erebor.

“So, I take it you told him the truth?” Augie asked

“Well, kinda. He still thinks I’m a Prince. Which is a good thing. We had kind of a rocky start—Carpet will tell you all about it—but then it was….it was wonderful.”

“Yeah? What did you do? Woosh him away on a magic carpet ride?”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I did. And guess what? He spoke to me! And then he touched me!”

“Touched you?”

Augie stopped mid-flight and produced a large doll out of thin air.

“Where did he touch you? You don’t have to say anything just point to the body part on the doll.” He said in a serious tone.

“No! No, it was nothing like that Augie. He held my hand, and he didn’t flinch away from me.”

“Well that’s…that’s something. Good job, I guess?”

“It was a good thing I think he’s finally…finally defrosting and it’s so good to see him smile. I think he’s finally accepting what happened to him. And now….now he can move on.”

Augie’s face softened and he smiled, “Good.”

“Now come on, Augie! We have to get back there before that snake of dwarfess steals the throne and destroys everything!”

They stopped long enough in him room for Augie to conjure up a sword.

Augie handed it to Kili, “You go save him,”

“Aren't you coming with me?” Kili asked, suddenly scared.

The dragon shook his head, “I can’t risk Nunirika seeing me or the teapot. Once she realizes that you found the teapot she is going to try everything to get her hands on it. It is safer that I stay here.” Augie said gently, looking up at Kili.

Kili smiled, and then took the sword from Augie. He whistled and Carpet came to him. He jumped up on the carpet.

“Rise and shine, Petunia! Let’s go get this fucker!” Carpet shouted gleefully.

“You go save him!” Augie said, giving Kili the thumbs up, and then he disappeared into the teapot.

“I will.”

888

Back at the palace, Fili sat at the edge of his bed. For the first time, in a long time, he smiled as he remembered flying through the air with Prince Ki.

There was a loud knock on the door, and his little bubble of happiness broke.

“Come in.” He said, and he watched as his Uncle walked in with the Lady Nunirika and two members of the royal guard.

“Fili…,”

“What is all this? I have something to tell you, I think that——.”

“It had been decided that the Prince is unfit to become the next ruler of the Kingdom” His Uncle interrupted in a slow monotone voice.

Fili’s smile faded. "Wait, what?"

For the first time, he noticed that Thorin's eyes looked glazed and far away. They seemed to be glowing red with some kind of mystical force.

“Lady Nunirika is to become the next ruler of Erebor, and the Prince shall be removed from his stature until he is deemed sane by the new high Stewardess of the Kingdom " Thorin replied in the same monotone voice.

“Uncle, what are you doing? Why—-,”

“Seize him, and bring him down to the dungeons,” Thorin commanded, pointing at Fili. The two royal guards standing behind Thorin moved forward. One had a pair of iron manacles in his hands.

Fili stepped backward, he wasn’t about to let his own guard arrest him and take him down to the dungeons.

“Your majesty, please. This will be a lot easier if you comply.” The guard said, and Fili saw that his eyes were a blurry red as well.An instinct in his gut told him to run, and he attempted to bolt towards the balcony but the other guard grabbed his tunic and threw him to the ground.Dazed and slightly dizzy from the fall, Fili struggled as they pulled him up to his feet. One of the guards took the manacles and tightly secured his wrists behind his back. Fili winced as he felt the cold metal of the cuffs bite at his wrists. They grabbed his arms and started, pulling him roughly forward towards the door.

“I….I…Uncle why are you doing this?” He finally stuttered, struggling against the guards and looking between his uncle and Nunirika.

“I have chosen a bride, I want to choose Prince Ki. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

“You are too late for that, Prince Ki left," Nunirika said breezily.

“Left?”

“Yes. Prince Ki stopped long enough to tell me that he has changed his mind and has no interest in marrying you. So we have decided to move forward with a new plan. Like I said before, desperate times are for desperate measures. Take him away.” Nunirika said with a casual wave of his hand. The guards started to push him roughly towards the door. Fili tried to twist away from their grasp but it was hard to move with his hands tied.

“King Thorin has made his decision,”

"You better check that crystal ball again, Nunirika!" came a voice from behind.

The guards stopped walking and Fili was able to turn his head around, and to his astonishment he saw Prince Ki stepping off his magic carpet into the room, brandishing a long sword in his hand.

Carpet zoomed around the room and knocked the guard holding his right arm off of his feet. This gave Fili the opportunity to stomp on the other guard’s foot. The guard yelped loudly and let go of Fili. Jumped away from them and walked away from the door. He could feel his entire body shaking. He twisted his hands, but the iron manacles holding his wrists held tight. Fili then looked towards Prince Ki. Ki was dripping wet, and his hair was plastered all over his face.

Their eyes met, and Ki took a worrying step towards him.“What’s going on? Are you alright?” Ki asked.

“I’m fine. There was just a little misunderstanding. What happened to you? Are you alright?” Fili asked.”

“No thanks to her," Kili said, pointing at Nunirika. "She tried to have me killed.”

Nunirika seemed unbelievably calm. Her eyes trailed the magic carpet for several moments before she answered.

"What ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness," Nunirika said. “He is obviously lying."

"I can tell you what’s happening, Nunirika has Thorin under her spell,” Kili said and then he snatched the staff from Nunirika's hand. He smashed the dragon head on the ground floor, shattering it into a thousand pieces of gold and rubies.

Nunirika let out a shriek of outrage that made a shiver go up Fili's spine

Prince Ki walked over to the staff and picked it up. It was still smoking slightly, as he showed it to Thorin.

“Nunirika has deceived us all, she had you under her spell with this,” Ki said

Thorin’s eyes narrowed as he sputtered in confusion.

“Wha-wha-what?! Nunirika? How could you?! Guards! Seize her and take him down to the dungeons at once!”

"This isn’tover yet, I will rule your Kingdom even if it is the last thing I do!” Nunirika screeched, and then she vanished in a cloud of red smoke, knocking everyone to the ground with a sudden blast of forceful magic

"Find her! Search everywhere!”

“Fili? Why are you in chains? What is the meaning of this? Release him at once,” Thorin demanded, pointing a finger at Fili’s chained hands.

One of the guards took a key from his belt and unlocked the manacles securing Fili’s wrists. As soon as he was free, Fili walked away from the guards rubbing the bruised skin on his wrists where the cuffs had cut into him.

“Fili…I am so sorry. She had complete control over me. I would never allow that to happen,” Thorin said.

Fili nodded his head, but then he felt his hands start to shake again. If it hadn’t been for Prince Ki, he would be down in the dungeons right now. His Uncle put a hand on his arm and Fili flinched away from it and crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked up and saw that Prince Ki had fallen to the floor, shivering in his wet clothes.

“Ki, are you okay?” Fili asked, walking away from his Uncle and kneeling down next to him.

“Not really, but that doesn’t matter now,” he said, and then his shivered slightly. Fili reached for a blanket on his bed and draped it over him. He reached and gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He grabbed his hand and looked up at him.“I think I’m okay now.”

Fili smiled at him, “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if he had the guards take me to the dungeon”

“You're welcome. At least she is gone now.”

“Yes, and we can move forward. Prince Ki, I think I…..,” Fili started and then he paused for a moment, lost as flashes of memories appeared before him. There were several beats of silence.

“You were thinking….” He heard his voice gently, and it pulled him back to the present.

“I was thinking…That I would choose you to wed.” Fili finished, looking up at him.

Ki’s smile broadened, “Yes. I think that's a wonderful choice.”

Fili offered Ki his hand, and he took it in his. Fili squeezed it tightly as he pulled him up to standing.

“This is wonderful news!”

They both jumped as Thorin walked over to them, a sudden smile spreading on his face.

"So, it's true? My nephew finally has picked a suitor?"

Then he turned to the Prince, “My dear Prince Ki. I do apologize for the Nunirika. Who would have thought that she was so evil? Thank you for helping reveal the truth.”

“You're welcome,” Prince Ki said with a smile.

“You two will be wed at once! We will have the coronation ceremony right afterward. And everything else will be happy, prosperous, and then you, Prince Ki, will be the ruler of Erebor!"

"Really?" Kili and for the first time that night, his smile faded a little bit.

Fili squeezed his hand.

“Everything is going to be alright.”


End file.
